If It Means A Lot To You
by Beth This Gay
Summary: When Rosalie is saved by Bella, she sure as heck didn't know what such an innocent looking brunette would do to her over the coming weeks. This is a femslash. It's also a tragedy. R/B
1. Heroes

**Ok. Sooo. This is my first femslash, and it's gonna be relatively short. I know exactly what's gonna happen in this, it's not being written on a whim :D and I'd really like it if you could give it a chance :3**

**Right. So this is If It Means A Lot To You and it's named after a song by ADTR. I don't own the song or the characters or any of that rubbish. It's written in alternating point of views. **

**I digress. **

**I hope you enjoy it :') if you have any questions or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review or give me a PM with the subject either IIMALTY or If It – blah. **

**Okay then xD onward! **

_What was the end; _

I'd never let them get my Bella. Not ever. They could break the doors down, set this church on fire, they could kill me, but they'd never get her. Not ever.

"I'm really scared, Rose." She whimpered. Fuck, so am I, but I won't let her know, I need to be strong for her.

"I know, baby, everything's gonna be okay though, you hear? S'gonna be fine." I dragged my fingers through her chocolate locks, as we sat huddled as close to the Alter without touching it, as far from the doors without being in sight of them.

I noticed their screams and chants increase in volume, as did the consistent thud of whatever-the-fuck they were using to try and break the doors down with.

I turned round to stare at the door. In front of it lay Father Michael. I didn't want to hit him, I didn't. I'm not a violent person, but we had a screaming mob on our tail and the bastard wouldn't allow our 'demonic sinning souls' into the House of God. So I knocked him the-fuck-out. The large oak doors rattled in their ancient frames, the onslaught they endured taking a toll on the strength of the wood.

Suddenly, the oak gave way, and in swarmed the mob of fucking idiots, lead by Jacob Black. That bastard had it out for me since day one, but I wear the biggest smile.

Bella and I leapt up from our hiding place and dashed to the corridors out behind the Alter. I pushed her so she was running ahead of me. She ran blindly, so did I. I don't know my way around a fucking church! I grabbed her wrist and we twisted to turn down an awkward corridor lined with doors. She took the left side, and I took the right.

"Fuck, Rose they're all locked!" Bella screamed in frustration, I made my way over to her.

"Baby we don't have time to stop, help me find a door that's open." I pleaded, and placed a quick kiss on her soft lips. She whimpered. Fuck, I hate seeing her like this. She doesn't deserve it.

"Okay." I took her hand, and we followed the hallway, trying different doors as fast as we could, I could hear Black and his goons closing in on us. And then…

"Aha! Thank you, Jesus!" I cried, throwing the door open and dragging Bella in with me. I turned and slammed the door shut, looking for something to block it with.

_Fuck. _

~/~/~

_The beginning; _

"You fucking jackass!" I smacked my hands down on the official desk at Forks Police Department. "How the hell can you _'__not__put__it__in__the__system__'__?_Some asshole has keyed my car, how can you not put that in the fucked-up system?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we just _can__'__t._"

"Can't what? Get laid? Quit bullshitting me! I'm not paying for this kinda damage! C'mon, man, cooperate with me!"

Officer Jacob Black huffed and shook his head.

_I cannon believe this jackass! _

Okay. So… What century are we living in? Oh, sorry, did I say we? I meant me. It seems I'm the only person in this whole fucking town who isn't homophobic. Why am I not homophobic? Uh… Because I'm gay. And the entire population of Forks is completely against me for it.

Just this morning, I wake up and get ready to take a trip down to La Push to take some photos and find that some fucking douchebag as keyed the word _'__Dyke!__'_ into the side of my beautiful BMW. What's the point? I'm not going anywhere! I've lived in this town for five years now, and they haven't run me out yet. I refuse to give up, but I feel like a small portion are plotting my demise…

Sounds dramatic, but seriously. I've been feeling really uneasy recently, like someone's constantly watching me. I've been getting weird looks. Not the normal 'ugh, pussy licker' looks but the 'you should rot in hell' kinda looks.

Forks is such a hospitable and warm town.

If you're straight.

_Ah, shit man, so close!_

"Listen, lady, I sure as heck don't like the way you're talking to me, so I think you should just calm down." He said – fucker was trying to get rid of me.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when you're making up stupid excuses for why you can't file this goddamn report!" I slapped my hands down again, what is his problem?

"I think you should shut the hell up and piss off, bitch." He hissed.

_The fuck?_

"Don't look at me like that you fucking dyke. You're making my day a bajillion times harder, so why don't you just go back to your pornography studio and leave me alone."

I stood stunned for a few moments while he caught his breath.

How… _dare_he? I'm Rosalie mother-fucking Hale. I was the one who made him look all respectable when he graduated from the Academy. I'm a pretty fecking good photographer, and he's bad mouthing me, _to__my__face?_

Bitch. Please.

"Now you listen here, mother fu-"

"Is there a problem, here?"

I was interrupted by the voice of a woman. By the sounds of it, a young woman.

I turned to see who had cut short my would-be rant. And I stopped. And I stopped, because right at that moment, the one thing I wanted to do more than anything in the world, was take her picture. Stood in front of me, was a tall brunette, with a heart shaped face and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. Even from where I stood I could see that under her trench coat her curves were full and in all the right places.

Fuck I needed my camera.

I wanted the weight of it in my hand, and the comforting feel of the shutter release underneath my index finger. I wanted her at my will, to take an endless amount of photo's.

Fuck I wanted her.

"There isn't a problem, Bella. Only problem here is that you haven't given me a hug yet! Where the hell've you been, B? c'mere and say hello." I turned and stared at Black.

_Is this the same dude?_

"Erm. No Jacob, there is a problem, why are you being difficult to this nice lady?" She placed her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not being difficult." He pouted.

_Is he for real? Ah man, she looks so stern…_

"Oh really? Is that why she – I'm sorry, what's your name?"

_Hmm?_

"What? Oh, Rosalie. Rose. My name's Rose."

_What panty dropping charm you have, Rosalie. _

"Is that why Rosalie looked like she was ready to rip you a new one?"

"It's not my fault she's got anger issues."

"Jacob!"

"Yes, fine! I'll do your stupid report!" he threw his arms up and turned to his computer.

As he tinkered away, I approached my savior. "Erm, thanks for that."

"Oh, it's fine, I know how harsh people can be if they don't understand something." She blushed.

"You sound like you'd know from experience." I tilted my head to one side, discretely taking in her form from a closer distance.

"Well, back in Seattle my friend Alice came out as gay and this group of people went nuts, calling her the spawn of the devil and shit."

"That sucks, but I know where she's coming from. People can be so stupid. There are only a few people in this town I can talk to without worrying about whether they'll try and perform an exorcism." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Who're they?"

"Uh, Chief Swan and a girl called Angela, she's really nice." I thought to myself, and we drifted into a comfortable silence.

"You know…" I started "I'd really like to take your picture." I could feel the vicious stare of Black on the back of my neck.

She smiled and looked like she was going to accept my offer, when she got cut off.

"Bells!" She was ploughed down by non other, than Chief Swan.

"Hey daddy!"

_Thank God I wasn't bad mouthing him! _

They released each other and started to talk animatedly with each other.

From what I gathered – while standing there like an awkward penguin – she'd been living in Seattle with her mom for the past few years, and thought she'd move to Forks while she carried on with her project.

_Project? Anyone?_

While I know I'd love to stand and watch her eyes sparkle as she spoke with her father, all the while being a completely unacknowledged awkward third party member, I really wanted to get down to La Push. I needed to take some pictures for the local art gallery; I'm a regular in their shows. Because I'm amazing like that. ]I quickly scribbled down my phone number and a little message for Bella –

_Wanna call me about that photo?_

Before sneakily shoving it in her pocket without either of them noticing- -I don't even know how I did it – and leaving the P.D.

I didn't have my car. I honestly think I'd rather _die_than go parading around Forks with the word 'dyke' keyed into the side of my beauty. So instead, I have my Harley.

I'm such a lesbian.

Anyway, by the time I got down to La Push it was mid-afternoon and I was already completely over the idea of trekking around in the woods for a few hours taking pictures of droplets of water and bugs.

But suffer for my art, I must.

Heh, Yoda moment.

_I'm such a nerd._

Pushing down on the stand, I parked my bike, rifling though one of the bags till I found my camera. Grabbing it and placing the strap around my neck, I stared off towards the beach.

As I walked, I took random shots of the wanna-be-surfers and the kids out on the pontoon trying to fish for fun, because everyone knows you're more likely to be eaten by a whale than catch anything on First Beach.

As I wandered and took pictures, I slowly made my way to the line of trees that lead through the Reservation.

_I know exactly where I'm going. _

As always, my photography trips would lead me to a small clearing in the middle of frickin' no where. I found it when I first moved to Forks, I went for a wander, and stumbled upon a wonder.

_Cheesey shit. _

When I finally reached my clearing I'd already gotten a few decent photos under my belt. I really love taking pictures, to know that you've captured a moment that will never _ever_happen again, it's a strong feeling. And sometimes… sometimes you really can say a thousand words.

I remember one time after I first moved to Forks, I was in my clearing really fucking early, and I watched the sun rise through the trees. Every single droplet of dew on the leaves and on the flowers and grass lit up. It was like the clearing was a field of diamonds, glimmering in the morning sun…

I've never shown anyone that photo. That's my own personal piece. I keep meaning to get it transferred onto a canvas, and hang it in my living room, but I don't really want to.

It used to be enough, that picture. It used to be enough as a photographer to know that I'd taken the best possible picture in the whole of my career.

It's not enough now.

I really fucking _need_to take her picture.

Now.


	2. The Only Exception

**O: What's this? Chapter two already? Mmmm hmm I am on a roll lolnoI'mnot. **

**Just to say, I imagine that I'll be updating around once a week, but alas, this may not be possible on some occasions, because coursework is a bitch and I'm gonna be revising like a mother fucker and mother fuckers revise a lot. **

**So anyway, here is chapter two, it's in Bella's POV and reviews are muchly appreciated :D**

**On that note, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, and has put IIMALTY on your Alerts or even Favourites already! It's a real mood lifter, so keep 'em coming! And don't hesitate to PM me, even if you just want a conversation :3**

**I digress! **

**Enjoy! XXX **

I really hate homophobes.

Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean it's wrong.

Now, I don't wanna be giving the wrong impression here, I'm not gay, but imagine this;

You're in college, you're with your best friend in the whole world, she makes you laugh, she's always happy, she's never let anyone get her down in her entire life. At some stupid party, you and her get absolutely plastered and she tells you that she's gay. Being the totally amazing best friend that you are, you don't give a shit! This is Ali, you've known her since you were five, who cares if she has a different sexual preference to others? Trouble is... you're both drunk, remember? So you start screaming and congratulating her at the top of your lungs.

Everybody now knows that Ali is gay.

The guilt I felt afterwards... I couldn't talk to Ali for so long, but when she started getting threatening emails and bibles pushed under her dorm door, was I gonna stay away?

Was I gonna ignore her when she turned up in my dorm crying her eyes out because somebody had broken into her room and fucked all her shit up?

Fuck no.

I stuck by her through the rest of our college ordeal, I even found her a girlfriend, a girl from my literature course called Kate, as far as I know, they're still together.

So after these events, I'm a pretty fucking strong supporter of LGBT pride, I know lots of gays, I've been to gay clubs, they're normal people. I don't understand how they can be so discriminated against. It makes no sense to me.

And it still made no sense how a boy I'd grown up with, Jake, could be one of these homophobic assholes! I was shocked, not to mention _appalled _when I walked through the doors of the Forks P.D and heard his little speech to, and may I just say, the most _gorgeous _woman I've _ever _seen in my life?

I mean seriously, I was dazed for a minute. Never has the term 'blond bomb-shell' been more appropriate, from where I stood I could see the way her outfit hugged every curve of her perfectly sculpted body. She was tense, and even if I hadn't heard Jake call her a dyke, I would have had a pretty good guess from the way she held herself and the silver ring on her left thumb.

When she smashed her hands down on the desk, I was snapped out of my ogling thoughts. She was fuming.

I quickly took it into my own hands when it looked like she was about to rip his dick off. I cut into their... _conversation _and made sure that whatever the blond beauty had come down here to sort out got done.

Once I did, I stood to one side, thinking my little act of heroism was finished.

Then she came and spoke to me.

The whole while we were talking I couldn't help but want to know every single detail about her. I learnt that her name is Rose and that she's a photographer.

Well, she didn't _say _ that she was a photographer, I just assumed that she was when she said that she'd like to take my picture.

_She wants to take my picture. _

If anybody else had said something like that to me, I'd most likely call my dad and have them arrested, but with her it left me strangely intrigued.

_Why would she want to take my picture? Do I _want _her to take my picture? I wonder if there are rules about this kinda thing. Fuck. I want her to take my picture. _

I was going to tell her. Well, no. I wasn't going to say;

_Yes take my picture have your way with me!_

Because we'd only just met and that'd be kinda creepy... but I was going to accepted her offer.

Then my Dad, Charlie, appeared out of fucking nowhere, interrupting our conversation, and stopping me from agreeing to meet again with this... Rose.

Once she left, he led me into his office.

"So, Bells. How've you been? Your hair's longer." He smiled and leant on his desk.

"Oh, yeah, I've been good. It's good to be back home though." We grinned at each other, it really is good to be back.

"And I see you've met Rosalie."

"Yeah... I also saw Jacob being an ass to her. What's with that?"

"Sorry, Bells but that's gonna be something that you'll have to get used to if you're gonna be friends with her. Folks round here are still pretty stuck in their old ways. I feel quite sorry for her, but she's been hanging around for a few years now, I don't think she's going anywhere. It just annoys the others even more."

"Jeez, dad. That sucks, why don't you do anything about it?"

"I've tried, Bella. Trust me, I have, but I think the only thing that I managed to do that's helped her is show that _I _support her, and I won't stand for any foul play."

"I see..."

I didn't see.

After playing catch up with Charlie, I got into my 67 Impala and drove to the edge of town there my new home was waiting.

After my last... _project, _I'd come into a lot of money.

What can I say? I'm a fucking good writer. Fresh out of college, I was writing, and when I was writing, I was thinking of other projects to develop.

My most recent book had to be the breaking point, I'd never even _dream _of winning the Pulitzer Prize. I mean, c'mon, it was a piece of work I wrote on a whim one day. Procrastinating is what it was born from, and people liked it.

A single standing work of fiction, no follow ups, just one book, and everybody went crazy.

Proudest moment of my life? You could say that.

And I got soooo much money. Which is how I managed to afford this absolutely _stunning _house out on the edge of Forks.

Three floors of spacious luxury designed by Alice's momma Esme, who is also a good friend of mine.

Stopping my Impala in the garage to the side of the house, I got out and grabbed my bags, completely taking my time. I'm an author, when I'm not writing, I have no schedule. I unlocked the door to my new home and stepped into the _fucking huge _hallway. I am far too little for this big house.

At least I'll have room to swing a cat...

Or an elephant...

Either way, whatever animal I'm gonna be swinging in the near future, I have a crap load of unpacking to do.

_Joy... _

-x-x-x-

"Ugh..." I flopped down on the black leather sofa in my living room that's probably double Charlie's. I'm exhausted. To say the least.

Ever tried unpacking your life and spreading it over three gigantic floors? No?

Yeah don't.

This house really is too big for me, but I'm just gonna have to suck it up.

Before flicking on the newly installed TV, I realised that I'd spent this whole time with my jacket still on.

I huffed and stood from my pretty fecking comfortable position on the sofa, and let the sleeves of my jacket fall down my arms. As I threw it onto the arm of the three piece, I noticed a small sheet of paper flutter from the right hand pocket.

Leaning down, I picked the worn square up off the floor.

_Wanna call me about that photo?_

Underneath was a phone number, which I assumed to be Rose's.

_She's got sexy handwriting. _

_You've been hanging around Alice too long. _

_True, that... True, that. _

Anyway, after I'd read her little note about fifteen times, and then a few more for good measure, I leaned back on my sofa and contemplated the situation.

The lowdown;

Who is she?

_A very pretty photographer who you met at the police department this morning. Oh, and she's a lesbian. _

The thing that concerns you?

_The fact that she's a lesbian and has taken a pretty fucking obvious interest in me. _

Does this make you uncomfortable?

_No... It makes me quite excited. _

Then what is there mother fucking problem?

_Erm... _

There you go then.

I grinned and grabbed my phone from the coffee table in front of me, quickly adding her number into the contacts and typing a quick message.

_Eleven at the Diner? xD_

_Bella... From the P.D._

I sent it before I could change my mind.

_From the P.D? Why did you write that?_

_She might have forgotten me! _

_She wants to take your photo. She made that clear. She wrote you a note. Obviously, she then forgot about you completely even after making the effort. _

_You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?_

_We are one and the same. _

_Eejit. _

My inner argument was interrupting by the message chirp from my phone. To say that I leapt on it would be... an understatement.

_Hmmm... make it 11:30 and it's a deal. Girl's gotta sleep! _

_Rose... From the P.D ;) _

She sent me a winky smily face. Fuck.

_Alrighty then... Soo... Are you gonna take my photo tomorrow?_

_Bella, from the P.D ;')_

We're texting. Oh my God we're texting. I've never been more affected by anyone in my entire life.

Well... There was my AP biology teacher when I was in high school... but he was funny, and... kinda cute.

My phone chirped again.

_Yeeaaaah if you don't mind. Ooer, and do me a favour? If you've got one, wear a dress... and your hair down. Okidokey?_

_Rose :')_

She wants me to wear a dress? Ahh... Fuck.

_I think it's time I give Alice a much needed call..._

_Uh... Sure, I'm sure I can find one... somewhere e.e_

_Bella :3_

Throwing my phone back onto the coffee table I let out a sigh. _A dress? Way to be feckin' difficult. _

And I'm really tired...

Holding back a yawn, I turned the TV off and headed up stairs. I'm gonna need sleep and energy to get up early and look for a dress for tomorrow.


	3. Headfirst For Halo's

**Okay hoes and bro's – well, if there are bro's reading this, I think it's kinda nasty... but what's fun is fun... e.e – I know, you probably feel like shooting me, and trust me, I feel the same. My laptop fucked up, so my Dad stole it and gave it to his friend to fix it and he kept forgetting to get it back.  
>Safe to say I'm not talking to Poppa right now. <strong>

**But anyway, it's... a relatively good chapter? I've already started writing the next one last night as I was watching Hellboy (**_**mmmm liz, bitch can set me on fire any day. But she's got nothin' on Nikki Reed :/) **_**so that **_**should **_**be up by tomorrow, but no promises... Seeing as I'm going to watch Breaking Dawn with my sister :3 **_**(Nikki Reed, get in ma mother-fudging-bed... **__**Without **__**Paul.)**_

**Ignore me. I digress. **

**I hope you can forgive me! It couldn't be avoided but I hope it tastes sweeter from the wait ;) And reviews are always a great part of my day, so don't hold back on 'em, m'kay? **

**Lots of love, Beth X **

Well, it seems I'm going to get my wish, after all.

Because... y'know. I'm totally taking Bella's picture today. Cue fangirling.

I mean, I was sat at home with my two very good friends Ben and Jerry watching some L Word and thinking how much I'd love Shane to do _my _hair, when my phone chirped signalling that I'd got a message.

I very, _very _nearly spilt my good friends all over the floor when I read the message.

Naturally, I replied, and I went for the 'cool' approach.

Fuck, who am I kidding? That girl made me hotter than a nun in a priest's shower room.

Anyway, the more we texted, the more it felt like we'd known each other for months, years maybe, not _hours._

Dude, am I living in a cliché? Because if I am, please tell me so I can make sure that this is the right thing to do, and I'm not selling my soul to the wrong person, only to meet my true love in a matter of weeks and find myself in a relationship that I _just can't _get out of and end up being unfaithful in the light of true love.

I read trashy novels.

Anyway. As we talked, I had an idea on what I wanted, and what I wanted was her in a dress. I knew that she didn't look like the dress type, so I decided that today I'd bring one just in case she either didn't have one, or I didn't like it... Seems bitchy. S'cause it is.

But even so, even though I know that I felt confident in my abilities last night as we texted, now while I'm getting my purse and camera together, a nervous snake coiled in the pit of my stomach.

We're two completely different people; from two different ends of society, I met her _yesterday... _could I be completely wrong about her? Could she actually be a super bitch, even to rival me? As hot as that would be, it'd kill the innocent look I'm gonna go for today.

What if she doesn't like the way I take her picture? What if she never wants to meet with me again? What if she doesn't even _show up?_

_You're reading too into this, Rose. _

_You also rushed into it. _

As my worry gnawed away at my innards, I made my way out through my small house, grabbing an apple before locking the door behind me.

After the fiasco at the P.D, and then taking photo's at La Push yesterday, I'd called in a favour of a friend of mine. Emmett and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, in fact, I'd practically call him my brother. He's a giant lug of a man, but really, once you get to know him you just want to bundle him up in bubble-wrap and keep him in your room forever while he giggles from behind a plastic wall.

In short, the guy is fucking adorable.

I called him up once I got home and asked him to bring down a can of his finest Cherry red for my beauty, and when he arrived he fixed up my car, muttering to himself about castrating whoever did it.

N'aw, gotta love Em.

And then we got very drunk for old times' sake. I told him all about my plans for today, and Em did nothing but encourage me.

So as I made my way to my newly painted BMW (free of charge, of course, though he _did_ try and haggle for a blow job, bitch please) I was reminded of his encouraging words and I stomped on that speed limit like an ant under some sexy Jimmy Choos...

*!~!*

I leant on the bonnet of my car in the parking lot of the Diner, soaking up the rare sun that peeked through the clouds. Waiting for Bella, it seemed, would be my activity for the next few minutes. She'd texted me, saying she'd be late, and I wasn't gonna go in there alone. So instead here I lean, listening to my iPod and thinking that I should _really _buy Paramore's new album...

While I waited, I nibbled on a stick of rock Emmett had given me before he left last night, telling me to "think of me, when you're sucking on that," with his trademark dimples and a wink for good measure. The sun finally disappeared behind the clouds, and I sighed, removing my sunglasses and throwing them into my purse.

_Where the fuck is she?_

I was just about to call her, and ask whether she'd dropped dead since she last texted me, when I heard the most unhealthy rumbling engine splutter from the car park entrance. I turned and saw what was probably the most worn truck I'd ever seen. The orange pain was flecked and faded, and the sounds it made as the driver changed gears resembled a dragon going through a blender.

Not that I'd know what that sounds like...

I watched at the truck pulled into a free space and the engine cut out. I mentally thanked God for ending that horrific noise from interrupting my music any longer than it had been; I was expecting the thing to blow up right there.

But what I was _not _expecting, was for Bella to hope out of the cab of the truck.

She had to slam the door pretty hard before it agreed to stay shut, before her eyes found mine and she sauntered over.

Well, I'm sure she wasn't intending to saunter, from the way that she let her hair fall like a curtain in front of her blush and how she awkwardly fiddled with the hem of her dress.

And the dress... I really shouldn't have bought my own with me, because this one was perfect.

The strapless item came down to just above her knees, and it was pure white. You'd expect the colour to look terrible against her pale skin, but the contrast, that wasn't even really there, made her look almost angelic.

I completely ogles her legs that looked _amazing _as she made her way across the lot, and couldn't help but chuckle to myself when I saw that were on her feet.

Converse.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked with a slight pout when she reached me.

"Your impressive choice in footwear." I shielded my eyes when the sun broke through the clouds once more.

She looked down at her shoes and frowned. "Impressive? Are you taking a knock at my shoes?" She gave me what I think was her rendition of 'the stink-eye'.

"Of course not. Merely admiring your bold fashion statement." I replied before linking my arm with hers and dragging her into the Diner.

It was a quiet little place, the Diner, the counter ran all along the left hand wall, and round stools were placed along it at regular intervals. The booths lined the right hand wall and tables were set up on the back wall and by the window next to the door. The walls above the booths and above the counter were covered in guns and Stag heads.

How inviting.

We took a booth right at the back of the Diner, where we were mostly hidden from view and where it was most quiet.

"Do you want a coffee or anything?" I asked her, reaching for my purse.

"Oh, no, I'm good." She said, letting her hair cover her face again.

I ask if she was sure, and when she assured me she was, I went to get my own.

While I waited I couldn't help but think about the way she looked in that dress. Completely innocent but sexy as hell. I wouldn't stand a chance today.

When the girl behind the counter gave me my coffee – I swear she spat in it – I headed back to the booth where Bella was waiting.

"Okay," I said as I sat down, taking a sip of my drink "So, I'll be honest, I didn't really think you'd want to do this with me."

"How do you mean?"

"I didn't really think you'd want to have your photo taken by the town's resident lesbian."

"Don't be an idiot, Rose," _I like it when she says my name _"If I'm gonna go out of my way to get some douchebag to stop being an ass to you, I think I can handle spending some time with you without having some narrow minded opinion that all lesbians are perverts."

_I'm not too sure that made sense._

_Shut the fuck up and go along with it._

"A lot of people do make that judgment."

"Mostly women, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's like, I _am_ a lesbian, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted t you."

"Ugh. Women can be such pigs." She rolled her eyes in good humour.

"They can." I nodded and took another sip of my drink. When I put it back on the table, we both let out small chuckles at our small banter.

"Is the dress I'm wearing okay?" she bit her lip.

_Mmm..._

"Yeah it's great! It's actually gone right down the look I was going for."

_It completely floors the dress I bought. Floral. Pfft. _

"Oh yeah?" She leaned forward, "What look's that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She sat back again, huffing and with a pout.

_She's so adorable. _

_Dude. Shut up. _

We stayed at the Diner and talked for what felt like forever, when really it was only just under an hour. Eventually, I knew that it was time to go, that we'd already wasted enough photography time even if it was spent getting to know my model.

When we parted in the lot to our different cars, she commented on my new paint job.

"You got your car fixed up then?"

"Yeah, got my friend Emmett to get it done for me, free of charge, so really, I didn't need to cause such a fuss at the Department yesterday, but I didn't want to ignore it and let whoever did it have the upper hand."

"You sound like this town is plotting your demise." She laughed.

"Sometimes it feels like it." I unlocked my car, and got it.

While I drove down the street, her beat up truck on my tail, I couldn't help but wonder if they actually _were_. 


	4. Harder To Breathe

**Ok. I'll be honest, this didn't turn out the way I expected it to at all! It was meant to go much further, and it was meant to be posted, like, on Sunday, so sorry :/ but I'm going to Chester tomorrow to visit my sister because we've both got the day off – boooom strikes – so yea, I could have finished it now, and posted it, or not finish it and not get it posted till, like, Saturday. Which would suck furry bollocks, so instead you've got it now :3**

**Oh, and in this chapter, there'll be a lot of 'Gollum Bella'. I'll admit, I'm a little bit of a Middle Earth geek, and live for anything Älfakyn related. So, she's in here a lot and will probably become the norm. So yeah… You may find her annoying :/**

**Please don't hesitate to review – constructive criticism is totally appreciated and if you have any questions or whatever, go for it. Gimme so lovin', I'm all lonely without Gollum :/ **

**Beth xx**

"_I swear to God, Bella if you wear your chucks, I'm coming up to Forks and beating your ass!"_ Alice had screamed down the phone to me. We'd been having this argument since I'd woken up – so all morning.

"Alice! You know I can't walk in heels!" I whined.

"_I hate to tell ya babe, but I really don't give a crap. I find out you've been wearing chucks… well… then… Bitch be trippin'!"_

I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words; apparently her relationship with Kate has done more than given her a record of cheesy one-liners.

"Ok then… How about we compromise? If I get to wear my chucks… you get… anything."

I really wanted to wear my chucks. Especially seeing as Ali wanted me to wear heels, and the only pair I have is a duo of death that has had be eating dirt on more than one occasion. Mmm no thanks.

"… _Anything?"_

"No, I will not go with you and Kate to watch Never Say Never. That film is an abomination to all human kind and should never _ever _have been made. I stand by my decision when I said if Kate wanted you to go see it again, you should consider seeing other people."

"_But you said anything! And if I have to sit through another viewing of that stupid pre-pubescent boy singing about how hard done by over silly little things about not being accepted by his peers or breaking his toe on stage and having to cancel his show, I cannot be responsible for my actions. Also, his music is shit. Andy Biersack could turn me straight any day." _ I chuckled at her music-snob-rant, though I agreed with every word she said.

_Andy Biersack is one fine hunk of man meat. _

"Sorry, Ali, I'm not sitting through that shit. Pick something else."

"_Can I come up to Forks to see you? Oooh! Yeah! I'm coming up to Forks and I'm gonna meet this girl you're freaking out over. Seriously, how are you not gay?"_

"If I'm gay, this is my coming out story, and yeah, come on up, I need some friends. I can't just hang out with my dad all the time, and I don't think Rose counts as a friend."

"_What about that Jacob dude you were dribbling over in college?"_

"Ugh. He's a homo-hater. Can't believe I ever liked that dude, he's such an ass."

"_You're so gay. Just cut your hair – OMG! Would you be a butch lesbian or a me lesbian?"_

"Shut up, Ali! And are you calling Kate butch? I may just have to call her after this…"

"_No! No, no, no, no I wasn't! This conversation never happened! I'll see you in two weeks, I love you, and go knock Rosalie's carpet munching socks off!"_

"You're vile, and I love you too."  
><em>"Tellin' it how it is, sister. Bizz!" <em>

After I hung up, I chanced a glance at the dress Ali advised I wear. 

Strapless, plain, knee-length… White.

I feel like the bride of a slutty wedding.

_And never again,_

_And never again, _

_They gave us two shots to the back of the head, _

_And we're all dead now._

The stereo system installed in my kitchen tugged me out of my worrying daze, and I set about getting ready for meeting Rose at the Diner.

After picking up discarded pieces of clothing and a daft amount of pillows up off my bedroom floor, I eventually made it to the kitchen where I made a relatively decent breakfast of… last night's dinner re-heated.

_I am an actual slob. _

_But it's so yummy!_

_I'm sure every other human being would beg to differ. _

_I'm sure the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself… _

Humming to myself as I bumbled about, iPod shuffling through the playlist labeled _Sexy McSexicle _and just generally wasting time.

And while generally wasting time, time consisting of a number of songs from _McSexicle, _is probably how I ended up being stupidly late for my meeting with Rose.

'Cause when you're listening to music, it's surprising how fast time goes.

"Shit!"

I quickly rushed to throw away anything I hadn't finished, put my plate in the sink and grab my bag, before rushing out the door and reaching my garage, where I was faced with a choice.

_Impala or the shitty truck Charlie gave me for graduation…?_

_Ha Impala. _

Completely bypassing the old rusty red truck, that I didn't have the heart to send to the junk yard, especially when she was laughably faithful, I opened the Impala and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition and turned.

…

Erm… I turned it again.

… Nout.

Again?

Nada.

_We broke our car!_

_I'm getting worried about this whole 'we' thing. I feel like Gollum._

_Only we know the basics of personal vocal grammar. _

_Bella agrees, yes she does!_

I thudded my head on the steering wheel, mostly out of despair, but slightly because I'd gotten into the habit of talking to myself _in my head…_

Accepting fate, a fate that was giggling because now I have to go in my shitty, reliable truck, I grabbed my bag and transferred cars.

And _then _I was on my way.

I suppose, there's always a silver lining to any bad thing, right? Well, for Red there are two.

The first, is that even though Charlie bought it off Jake's dad, Billy, when it was even _then_ super old, it's still the most reliable truck you're ever gonna ride in. She may splutter for a few minutes, and she may leave a stream of black smoke behind her like that old guy from the pub that ate too many pickled onions, but she will always start no matter-frickin'-what.

And the second is that I managed to get a decent stereo system installed.

_Gollum Bella approves. _

So as I made my way to the Diner, I was accompanied by decent music, instead of static radio.

_Oh, oh, oh, how I was I supposed to know that you were,_

_Oh, oh, over me I think that I should go. (GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't, _

'_Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't!_

I was singing off key, but with complete abandon. Nervous and giddy at the same time, I was totally going for it, belting out notes to awful that they don't exist, cutting up lyrics into little pieces 'cause I was singing so loud and proud that I couldn't even breathe properly.

It's like, when you're at school and something happened and you're completely fangirling over it. Not breathing, just screeching. Then someone screams "_Shut up!" _in your face but you're too giddy to care. Only I'm driving.

And quite dangerously, at that.

*!~!*

I watched as Rose went to get coffee, and the second she looked away from me, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Why are we doing this again?_

_Again with the 'we'…_

_I'm fine with being cut out of this – why are you doing this again?_

_Now I feel like it's just me that's being an idiot – go back to we!_

_No. _

As worrying as it is, my inner Gollum is totally right, what the hell was I doing? When I made the choice to come home to Forks, getting friendly with the local lesbian was _not _on the agenda. I just want to finish my book!

_Or start it… I have a feeling this is a long stretch of procrastination. _

_I think you're right._

_Of course I am. I'm _you _you lesbian. _

_If I'm a lesbian, what are you? _

_The brains. The smarts. The Hayley. The girl with one eye. The – _

_We get it. I have a minor ego problem with my inner Gollum. _

Ahh! This whole situation should never have happened! Why am I such a good person that I had to get involved yesterday?

To be fair, though, Jake was being a total ass.

_A total ass. _

And he's not nearly as hot as I remembered him.

_Luke warm, really. _

And Rose is a really freaking nice person.

_Not luke warm. _

I think I should probably stop staring at the back of her head right about now…

_Or the back of her jeans. _

_But I'm not…_

_Not anymore, 'cause she's coming back!_

True enough, she was indeed returning, and sweet Jesus…

Could anybody say _daaaayyuuuum gurrrl? _How in God's holy name did I not notice her frickin' curves before right now? I mean seriously… It's like…

_Spaghetti. _

_And I'm a genuinely published author? And my description for curves is… Spaghetti. Does Gollum Bella approve?_

_Fuck no. You've lost your touch. But damn. She's walking like _water.

_Right… ok…_

When she sat down, easy conversation flowed between us, and Gollum Bella kept her mouth shut. As we talked and joked as she finished her coffee, it felt like I'd known her for weeks, months, not freaking _hours._

_Reasons why this could turn out to be a bad idea… _

_Go away, I'm talking to my friend. _

_You don't have any friends! _

_This is _not _the end of Two Towers and you're not plotting to give two hobbits to a_

_giant spider, so please shut-the-fuck-up and remain dormant until I am either_

_bored lonely or mentally unstable. _

_You're a douche bag. _

When she was done with her caffeine shot super drink, that pretty much the

whole of America was convinced it _needed_, we headed back out to the parking lot to our cars, and that's when I noticed that she was headed over to a car. Unless she has two – much like my fortunate self – she must have gotten it re-painted. "You got your car fixed up then?" I asked, as I fiddled with my keys.

"Yeah, got my friend Emmett to get it done for me, free of charge, so really, I didn't need to cause such a fuss at the Department yesterday, but I didn't want to ignore it and let whoever did it have the upper hand." She chuckled and got out her own keys.

"Sounds like this town is plotting your demise." I laughed along with her, though her voiced mirth sounded slightly forced.

"Sometimes it feels like it."

_Whoa… midlife crisis?_

_Hush, Gollum. _

At that we split, she got into her BMW and I got into Red.

And that's how I'm here.

In Red. Following a BMW, and completely freaking out.

_Dude we're going to her house. _

_Dude I know. _

_I think we should turn around. _

_I think you should just _drop dead!

_Whoa. Bit harsh?_

_We've come this far. No turning back. _

_There's no turning back now, Sam. _

_Sam?_

_Samwise. _

_Well you're Gollum so fuck you. _

I turned up my music to drown out Gollum Bella; she's becoming quite the norm…

Anyway, I was becoming increasingly edgy the longer I spent in the car. Where the hell does she live? I mean seriously. We've been driving for ages now, you'd think she'd be some kind of creepy person from those nasty films like _The Human Centipede _and is slowly leading me off my innocent path only to surgically join me to two complete strangers…

Ok. Image.

But the point is, does she live in the middle of frickin' _nowhere?_

Probably. And right now I'm kinda feeling like _Shannon _from _Devine by Mistake _when she's driving to the weirdo auction in the middle of nowhere.

_You read more than you write. _

_Hush, you. _

But we're not in the middle of Oklahoma, we're heading to the outskirts of Forks. Still in the middle of nowhere, but not so many cows…

Up ahead, I saw Rose turn off into a small/big/I can't see it drive way. Flicking on the ancient indicators, my truck followed her BMW into the driveway.

Her home was a quaint affair. Not as frickin' big as mine, but it wasn't some cheap hoe shack either.

Not that I expected it to be some cheap hoe shack…

It had a real Okie feel, like the house Mel Gibson and his brother and kids live in, in _Signs _but before the creepy aliens hit their farm and melt in water.

Oops, just spoilt the movie for ya.

But anyway, as relatively small as her house may be, her from drive was more than enough to fit our two cars _and _her motorbike.

_She has a motorbike, Bella. _

_Yes, Gollum. _

_She's so hooooot. _

_Hush, Gollum. _

I turned off Red and stared for a moment. I watched – more than slightly transfixed – as she opened the car door and got out. Her shirt rode up slightly at the back, flashing a strip of the small of her back. She twisted and a lock of her hair twirled over her shoulder, golden curls covered her flawless face as she leant down to grab her bag from the passenger seat.

_Dat ass…_

_I swear to God, Gollum… _

_Don't deny it, the only reason I can see her butt is because you're checking her out…_

I jerked in my seat when I realized that Gollum Bella was right. I was just unabashedly checking out her ass.

_Again. _

She slammed her car door shut and started to turn around. Quickly, I made myself look busy by rummaging through the glove compartment.

_What. The fuck. Is that?_

_I think it used to be a banana. _

A tap at my window reminded me that I probably wasn't doing a very good job of pretending like I totally wasn't just checking her out and then she turned around so I have to look busy…

"What're you doing?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly by the window.

I rolled it down a smidge, "Looking for gum… I want some gum."

"Right…" She nodded slowly.

I looked back to the glove compartment – aha! "Oh! It's alright, I've found some." I waved the pack in the air like a proud toddler.

"Right…" She said again, then chuckled to herself and moved away from my truck, heading towards her house. "If you're coming, hurry up, can't keep art waiting."

_Ohmygod._

Slowly – I was _not _going to faceplant – I got out of my truck and hesitantly followed her through the threshold of a frickin' Goddess.

When I got inside, she took my bag and put it in the kitchen – I quickly popped a few/seven pieces of gum in my mouth – and then lead me upstairs.

Her house, I noticed, was covered in photos. Whether they be photos that she'd taken herself, or ones of _her _taken by someone else, they were artfully placed on any free wall space in every room – that I'd seen – of her house. From the ones that she'd obviously taken herself, it was evident to know that she was really damn good.

I followed her into a room that was at the back of her house, and looked back onto the forest outside. A single chair was placed at an angle in front of the window, at an angle, set in front of a big mother fucking SLR on a tripod.

_Ohmyshit. _

Oh. My God.

_Do you finally realize what you're doing?_

_Fuck yes. _

_How do you feel?_

_I dunno. Can your ovaries explode?_

_If they can I think we need serious medical attention. _

_Fuck the attention! _

Rose lightly slapped her hands on her thighs, gesturing to the room laid out before us. "This is my photography studio. Next door is where I get my films either developed or printed or edited, so I usually spend more time in there than I do in here… I don't often have a model." She turned to me then, and fixed me with an unwavering stare. Her blue eyes seemed to darken as she took me in and if she were any other person, I would have blushed furiously and hidden behind a curtain of hair… but with her I didn't feel insecure or embarrassed. She made me feel equal and normal and human.

_Gollum. I think I'm a lesbian. _

_Thank God. You've been repressing me for years. Let me out! _

Oh God.

**Oh, and it might fuck up somewhere in the middle. I think I pressed tab or something and then suddenly the mother-fucker went to hell. I literally could have drop-kicked a small child. (Basically I was mad.) **

**Leave me some love? **


	5. Smoke

**Omfg this is so shit. I'm really sorry and omg it's so bad. I would spend longer on it but the only chance I'll get will be on Wednesday and fuck knows some crazy bitch (Chemistry teacher) will gimme some kind of project on how to balance equations. Piss off. **

**I think the only good thing here is that it's almost 5,000 words. Longest chapter yet, yay! **

_**Try **_**and enjoy. **

I've always been a confident kinda girl. I remember when I found out I was gay, I told my parents the next day – my brother Jasper was the _very _first person to know, it was him who convinced me to tell them straight away – without being bothered if they threw me out or supported me. Luckily, it was the latter, and I didn't find myself hanging out in a hoe shack at the age of eighteen. 'Cause that would suck.

That'd suck even more than Jess Stanley at a trashy party.

But even before then, I'd never been the kind of person to shy away from a situation, or be one of those annoying stand-in-the-corner awkward losers. _Please. _I'm Rosalie frickin' Hale. I don't do awkward. Never have done, never will.

Well...

I don't think that really applies anymore, when I'm stood staring at this gorgeous woman in my studio, not when I can barely form a coherent thought through the lustful haze that she had cast over my mind. They way she stood in the doorway taking it all in, in her black chucks happily munching on about half a pack of gum.

_Ah, she's amazing._

And now, it begins.

"Right," I took her hand, "I want you, to come and sit _there._" I directed her to the chair by the window and placed her so she was sitting comfortably but still looking good.

_Ha. There are no words. _

"Ok." She shifted on the chair and tugged on the hem of her dress, which had ridden up considerably when she sat down, revealing a teasing strip of her pale thighs. I went to stand by the tripod, and adjusted the lens. _No... _

I frowned and bit my lip. My camera's working... but something's still wrong...

"Hang on." I left my camera and walked over to Bella.

"What's wrong?"

_Your hair... _

"My hair?" she stared at me, confused.

_Oops._

"Uh... yeah... lemme just..." I reached out and ran a lock of chestnut hair through my fingers. _The fuck am I gonna do with this? _

Ah.

I reached my right arm around her neck, grasping all the hair on her right hand side, and tugged it round her back and over her left shoulder. Her neck was bare on one side and covered in her thick tresses on the other. I adjusted her fringe so it covered her left eye slightly and hid her forehead.

"Ok..." I stood up and took in her newly adjusted appearance.

_Not quite... _

I knelt in front of her again, and lightly placed my hands on her knees. I pressed them inwards so that her legs were closed, but her heels were facing outwards and her toes in. "And just put your hands in your lap." She did. "Hold them." She did.

_Perfect. _

I practically ran back to the camera, giddy with the possibilities of photography brilliance sitting in front of me. Setting the shutter release under my index finger, I took a deep breath.

And pressed.

For what – again – felt like hours, I took picture after picture of her, and it felt like my greatest project. Though all too soon I found it increasingly difficult to keep my hands to myself, and just when I'd gotten her to sit the way I wanted her to, I'd get another urge to put my hands on her soft skin and I'd go and shuffle her around again. I needed a break, or I was going to jump her.

"Uh, how about we take a rest for a couple of minutes, go get something to eat." _Or something... _

"Yeah, sure." She visibly relaxed and stood up. As I lead her back downstairs and into my kitchen, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as her gaze bore into the back of my head.

_Well I'm shaky and I'm nervous and I'm anxious as hell... _

When we got to the kitchen, I turned on my stereo and Bella went and sat at the counter.

_Smoke _by _100 Monkeys _was playing in the background as I grabbed some pop tarts from my cupboard. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate all the way."

"Toasted?" I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." I nodded.

_Good girl... _

"Uh... Rose?"

"Yes?" I answered without turning around. Making pop tarts is very difficult, you see...

"What's this you're listening to?" she sounded like she was treading carefully, like she didn't want to offend me.

"Uh, _100 Monkeys, _why?"

"No reason, it's just really..."

"Down-ish?" I chuckled lightly. _Monkeys_ isn't for everyone.

"A little bit, yeah... Sorry." I turned around to face her, and found her blushing.

_She's adorable. _

"It's alright, let's try this one." I went to the shelf by my stereo and got my copy of _Live and Kickin', _and skipped it to _Orson Brawl. _

As the funky intro started, I shuffle danced my way around the kitchen, going to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers (only a few left, after my night with Emmett – sigh) before taking off the caps and handing one to Bella. She spat out her gum in the bin before taking a tentative sip.

_Not much of a drinker? Dying breed of woman, right here... _

The _pfft _of the toaster singled me, as if to say _"Pop tarts are ready! Nommy!" _

I grabbed a plate and put the yummy-ness on the counter in front of Bella, and took a seat myself. We sat in silence as we chomped merrily taking occasional sips of the beers. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was easy. Easy silences... I've never experienced one before, well, with anyone other than my brother. But that's completely different. I don't want to jump my brother.

_Vomit. _

As she ate her pop tarts – oh my God we're eating pop tarts – I took the opportunity to take her in at a closer proximity. The midday sun that lit up the kitchen brought out these stunning hues of maroon in her brunette hair, and made it shimmer like a chocolate river.

_Mmmm. I wouldn't complain... _

I've gotta stop. I mean, if I don't, I'm gonna jump this girl in my kitchen and I've only known her a day. A _day_. I feel like some kind of speedy pervert, preying on the newcomers of Forks like the Jersey Devil or something. I don't even know what happened, I was just having a normal week, then _bam – _she drops in my lap and I go hurtling into the world of what-the-fuck-just-happened.

"_She was young, but she liked to act younger than she was." _Ugly girl? Hardly. If I had to describe her compared to other girls I know or knew; it'd be fucking _natural. _I cannot even begin to explain how insulting it is for girls to think that piling make-up onto their faces, putting their hair into ridiculous style is found even remotely attractive by both males and females. It's not! Sweetheart, it looks like you've spent your evening hunting a small squirrel to shove into the nest on the top of your head, and using an entire _Mac _catalogue to cover the dark circles under your eyes.

Whereas Bella... she's wonderful. It's obvious that she doesn't feel the need to cover herself in products, and she's totally right in doing so. She doesn't need it, and... She'd probably look horrendous with fluorescent orange powder on her face.

_Shudder. _ _It's like an Oompa Loompa. _

I fucking _hate _Oompa Loompa's. Ever since my cousin Edward told me that they were going to teleport into my room at night and eat me.

I was _seven_.

Ok, so that scared the crap out of me. You know what else scares the crap outta me? Coming out of a total inner monologue to find Bella staring at me questioningly.

"Do I have chocolate pop tart on my face?"

_Yeah, lemme lick it off. _

"Oh, no I was just thinking." I nodded. _Good save. Noooootttt. _

"Thinking about what?" she took a sip of her beer, without taking her eyes off me.

_What you taste like. And I'm not talking about pop tarts. _

"What I'm gonna do next when we finish eating... _pop tarts." _ I grimaced. We're... Ha!

"Oh, so what _are _you gonna do when we finished eating... _pop tarts?" _Fuck. Is she flirting with me? But, she's straight... right? I don't know. Do I want her to be flirting with me? I don't know. The beer and pastries have clouded my judgment.

"I honestly don't know. I might just go with it. Who knows what could happen?" I tried my best at a seductive smirk, which, if I may say so myself, was probably pretty sexy. I'm not some old troll; I know I have _slight _appeal.

_Modest. _

Though my sexy smirk probably dropped to that of some form of horny teenager when her little tongue darted out from between her lips to capture any remaining booze, I think I may have died a little inside.

Now, it is time to stop eating pop tarts and take lots of yummy-er photos.

"Okay then," I stood from my stool, almost falling over in the process, "I think it's about time we got back to... yeah." I heard her laugh as she, too, got up from her stool and followed me as I made my way to the stairs.

As we ascended, I was struck with inspiration. I know exactly what it is I want her to do for me now, and if I can what I can do for her. I'm not gonna fumble around like some idiot anymore, I'll make her look like a Goddess and it'll be the best work I'll ever do.

With a new certainty, I walked faster with stronger strides into my studio. I flung the door open like a frickin' diva and went to change my SLR for the camera that used to be my grandma's back in the sixties. She was a professional photographer – basically, she got paid _a lot, _whereas I get paid very little, or if I'm lucky, someone'll buy my stuff and I live on that for a while – and she'd saved up for ages to buy this one camera, it's film, not digital – geez, it was the sixties – so it's kinda hit and miss, but when it's hit...

_Fuck. I love this camera. _

Don't get me wrong, it's not in pristine condition, or anything, in fact it's so worn down that you can't even see the make or model that's usually printed on the side anymore. But I don't care. When my grandma passed away, she left her history books and memento's to Jazz, gave Mom her share of the inheritance and left dad some weird stuff that I don't really even want to think about. And she left me her camera. Not only that, she left me all the undeveloped films and the pictures that had been, and a wad of cash to get it all made out.

Said wad of cash was enough for me to get her photo's printed _and _get myself the SLR that I'd been using today, but I usually bring out grandma's camera on special occasions.

Like today.

As I set the camera on the tripod, I heard Bella shuffle into the room and turned to face her. She toed the ground; much like an awkward child would do, and bit her lip. "On the chair?" She asked, pointing hesitantly. I nodded.

I tinkered a bit more with the tripod and the lens, then went to the window by the chair and started messing with the curtains. Bitches wouldn't go the way I wanted them to! I'd get them just right, so they'd let in the light in the best way, then they're do this weird falling-in-thing. I mean seriously?

Took me, like, five frickin' minutes to get them right. Motherfuckers.

When I was finally satisfied, I turned to Bella. She looked up at me from the chair in the same position I'd had her in before, knees together, heels pointing out and her hands clasped together in her lap. "Are you wearing any make-up?" I asked.

"Just mascara... why?" she blinked and cocked her head to one side, kind of like a puppy.

"Hang on." I left the studio and went into my room – which is across the hall to the studio – and walked over to the other side, by my bed, and rummaged through the draws on my dressing table, looking for eye liner. She looks hot and all, I just want to focus more on her gorgeous eyes, y'know? No? Mm'kay.

So I found some pencil and liquid eyeliner and got back into the studio, where Bella had remained in the same position waiting patiently. I quickly approached the chair and knelt before her, waving the two items of make-up in the air.

"I'm not trying to insult you, but this is what we're doing." I said taking the pencil. "Now look up." She complied, and as I slowly – and gently, don't want her going blind – dragged the pencil along the water line of her eye, and then again under the same line on her upper eye lid – it's complicated, don't ask how I did it – I couldn't help but notice the way it felt as if her face was radiating heat. Her foot began to tap on the floor, was she nervous? Was I making her uncomfortable? I mean, she was ringing her hands together, the fuck does that mean? I dunno, but then I only put on a thin line of liquid eye liner before stepping away. She visibly relaxed.

_Fuck. Maybe I should... ease her into the new look... don't want her feeling like some kind of hooker. _

I went back over to the tripod and lined myself up with the viewfinder.

"Same again."

For the first few shots, which took about twenty minutes, I took pictures which were just like the one's I'd done earlier. But once she'd become more comfortable, I slowly made slight adjustments to the way her hair was left, or what angle her head was at, to start hinting at a more provocative nature.

The whole time I was talking to her, I didn't want her to think too much into the stuff I was making her do, in case she chickened out.

_I'm not letting her chicken out. _

"Ok, Bella, we're doing something a little different now." I said, moving out from behind the tripod and taking a few steps towards her.

"You mean more different to what you were having me do already?"

_Observant... _

"Erm... quite, actually. Take your shoes off." She put them behind the chair.

I moved so I was stood right in front of her and again, she looked up at me from where she sat through her eye lashes, causing a shiver to run like cold water down my spine. "Well... what're you gonna do?" She blinked her big, brown doe eyes at me and I swear to God, I could have combusted right then. "Uh... I'll show you."

I knelt in front of the chair, so I was at eye level with her and moved closer so her knees were almost touching my hips. I took a deep breath – never taking my eyes off hers – and gripped her knees where the fabric of the dress had ridden up, again. I slid my hands up her thighs, and noticed as she inhaled sharply as my hands moved higher. They slid over her slender hips and nestled against the small of her back, and then I pulled her slowly toward me. She was on the edge of the chair, her thighs either side of my hips. I still didn't take my eyes off hers. She was close enough for me to be able to smell the mint on her breath and see the slight dusting of freckles on her nose. I ran my hands back down her thighs till I reached her knees and slowly spread them apart and moved closer, so our hips were pressed together.

Honestly, this wasn't meant to happen.

I took my eyes from hers and stared at the fabric of her dress that I held between my fingers, and then looked back at her. Her eyes had considerably darkened since I left the tripod, and were almost a smouldering jet black. I spread my hands over her knees, then slowly moved the skirt of her dress upwards so I was exposing more of her lusciously creamy thighs to me. She shivered when I let the material go and licked her lips, goose bumps ran up and down her arms as she leaned forward slightly. I, too, leaned forward even more so our noses were touching and finally put my hands over hers.

"So this is what we're doing?" she breathed out, and I mentally congratulated myself that she sounded a little breathy.

"Yeah." Oh. I sound just as breathy. I shifted my hips causing them to graze against hers, only a little bit, but enough for us both to let out a mutual gasp. Her eyes flashed and before I could register what was happening, her lips were on mine and my hands were flapping slightly at my sides.

But what started off as a soft, slow kiss turned into something stronger. It was torturously slow, and soon I felt her tongue flick out against my lower lip, to which I granted her entrance. I sucked on her tongue like I wanted to suck on her pulse point, and dug my fingers into her bare thighs bringing her closer. I savoured the feeling of her lips on mine - because she was holding the cards and could push me away any second – then moved my hands from her thighs to tangle in her long hair.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked when she pulled away to breathe.

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Totally. I like you, Rose." _Oh. _

"I like you too."

_Feels like we're in high school. _

I let go of her hair and grabbed her hips and stood up, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her lips back to mine and headed across the hall to my room. I kicked the door shut behind me and used my elbow to turn the light on, 'cause sexy situations make you a ninja. When I got to the bed, I dropped her down on it and she let out a tiny squeal of surprise, before I was on the bed with her and we were kissing again.

I moved myself so my thigh was nestled between hers just as hers hooked around my waist, bringing my body flush against hers. My right hand went under her dress to stroke the skin of her stomach while we made out like horny teenagers.

"Fucking Jesus," Bella panted when we finally parted for air, the burning in my lungs proving oxygen was actually necessary. My hands moved to her breasts, massaging them lightly, and she arched her back towards me. I felt powerful, but weak... she had power over me too. I felt almost sleepy; the need for her was so thick, I could scarcely breathe.

"Maybe we should stop?" The words sounded hollow to my ears, it just seemed like something I should say – give her an out.

"No." She said with finality, pushing on my shoulders so I was on my back, and straddling my waist.

_Fair enough. _

"But... shouldn't we?" I gasped as she bit down on the nape of my neck, before soothing it with her tongue, then kissing her way back up the column of my throat.

_What the fuck are you saying?_

"I don't think so. Why, do you?" She asked as she licked the shell of my ear and started slowly grinding her hips down onto mine.

_I've created a monster. _

"Erm... No, nope. Not at all."

"Shut up then."

"Have you even had sex with another girl before?"

"Uh... no."

I flipped us back over, so I was looking down at her, she bit her lip.

"Well, I'll just have to take care of you, then, won't I?"

I leant down and dragged my tongue up her neck and bit on her ear lobe, reaching under her dress again and gently cupping her breast. She mewled like some kind of happy cat as I peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses and I cupped her breast more fully in my hand and massaged it in time with my hips. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were as hooded and dark as my own.

My hands inched up her waist and ribs dragging the thin material upwards that hid her from me. When I'd bunched it up at her torso, we separated from each other and she sat up, practically flinging the offending item of clothing away. I mean, I didn't even get to have a good pervy look at her before she'd pulled me back down to her by my hair.

_Can you say ouch? _

Her hands slid up around my neck and her nails dragged stinging paths down my back, till she got a hold on my shirt. She lifted it – rather violently, all clawing and shit – over my head and threw it in roughly the same direction as her dress. I kissed back up her collarbone, to her neck, until I was sucking and nibbling just underneath her ear. She gave a delicious moan, and I held her even closer to me, her underwear clad body brushing against mine.

I reached around her back and messed with the clasp of her bra trying to get it open, motherfucker wouldn't. I mean, it was probably one of those space-bras which are air tight so your support doesn't get sucked into a vacuum.

_You can't get space-bras. _

Bella must have gotten pretty pissed at my lack of bra-removing-skills, because after what must have been my fifth attempt she just pushed me back and we rolled over again, and she sat on my stomach. "It's a twisty weird claspy thing. My friend Alice packed it and stole my others."

I watched as she reached behind her to undo her bra, and then stopped.

"What?" I asked.

_Takeitoff takeitoff. _

"You still have your jeans on."

"Yeah an-" before I could even finish she'd dragged the waistband of my skinny-jeans down my legs and was tugging them past my feet. She sat down on my stomach again, and I sat up so she was straddling my waist, and we were almost at eye level. "You still sure?"

"Yep."

Her hands reached behind her back again, and I heard the clasp slide undone and her chest was no longer hidden from me.

To keep it out of the sleazy area, I'll just say that she's not one of those girls who got ignored by the tit fairy (she's the more popular cousin of the tooth fairy) and they're frickin'... perky. Perfect nipples bounced in front of my face, and I couldn't help it when I leaned forward to kiss each one slowly. I may or may not have slipped my tongue over the left one, gauging her reaction. I looked up and saw her throw her head back a little, a sexy gasp escaping her lips. I pulled her down and captured her lips and plunged my tongue into her mouth swallowing her moan as I took both her breasts in my hands and feeling their weight.

I pushed her back so I could sit up and throw my bra off. She gasped and ogled much like I had, and I used her moment of distraction to pull her closer to me and bury my face in her chest again. She squealed, but then it turned into a moan as I dotted her milky skin with kisses and licks. She pushed her chest out further to my mouth and I obliged her by sucking on her nipple, marvelling at how it hardened at the touch of my tongue. God, she tasted amazing. All in due time, I was sure I'd find out how she tasted in other places...

My hands wandered over her body, cursing the fabrics still between us on our lower halves. I ground my body slowly against hers, bucking up, and she moved slowly against me too. This felt like torture. But in such a sweet way, I couldn't stop; I couldn't find the will to even fathom ending this. I mean, seriously. Would you? No.

Eventually we found ourselves on our sides, facing each other, our mouths fused together again. My fingers dipped under the band of her boy shorts, and she moaned into my mouth, which only spurred me on more. "Rosalie," she gasped, and my stomach lurched at her deep, husky tone. "Please."

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked, looking her into her chocolate eyes as we pulled back, panting for air. She bit her bottom lip, which was swollen and berry red from our kisses, and I leaned in to lick it slowly, sensually. Her moan vibrated against my tongue, and I wanted to know how she'd feel on my fingers, against my lips.

_You've known her for a day. _

_The fuck is happening?_

"Please, I don't even know, all I do know is I want you," she whispered, wiggling her hips against my thigh. "You make me feel so good..." Her words ended with an adorable little whimper as my fingers skimmed the front of her panties.

I buried my face in her neck and bit down on the stretch of skin where her throat met her shoulder and felt her shudder in response. I'd honestly never been one of those people who'd shag their friends at the first opportunity, but does Bella count as a friend? When I've only known her for a day? Or is this me just being a seductive whore, calling her over to the 'dark side'? Fuck knows, and fuck knows there's something going on with this girl.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." I rubbed the inside of her thigh and she shuffled closer to me.

"Fuck, I don't know," she pressed herself into my hand and I got the hint...

I moved my hand to the apex of her thighs and rubbed her through her panties where I knew her clit was and she moaned slightly, moving her hips against my wrist.

"Tell me what you need Bella," I promised, teasing her lightly, pushing the sides of her panties aside just a fraction. Hell, I was teasing myself too at this point. Waiting felt like torture.

"Touch me then, you she-devil!" she finally panted, her eyes now shut, her voice pleading. I took no further prompting, pushing under her panties and diving my fingers inside her slick folds.

_And I mean shiiit. _

My fingers slid along her clit, feeling just how swollen and sopping wet she really was. It was unreal, even just thinking she might want me the way I wanted her. I pushed a finger slowly into her, and she groaned burying her face in my hair. Her entire body flushed from head to toe and her breathing deepened, hopefully that was a good thing...

I slowly pushed her onto her back so I had better control and access. Her thighs fell open, and I watched in pleasure as her wetness grew, seeing it drip down my fingers. I desperately wanted to taste her, but I contented myself to kissing her stomach, her breasts, her thighs, anything to keep her relaxed. I couldn't push this first time, I couldn't mess it up. I mean, she's essentially straight; I don't want to scare her away...

"Fuck, Rose... shit." Bella started mumbling, thrashing her head against the pillows as she got closer. I used my thmb to circle her clit, keeping my eyes on her face, slowly rubbing my thighs together. Watching her come undone was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, her breathing fast and shallow now, and she was biting her bottom lip. "Shit!" Her body tensed around my fingers before spasming around me rhythmically. God, she was gorgeous as she came. My lips quickly found hers, and she moaned loudly into my mouth, hands flying to grip my shoulders to pull us closer together.

As she came down from her high, I slowly stilled my fingers, and eased them out of her. I was covered in her juices, and I laid them to rest on her stomach as we gave into the kiss. She was someone I'd only just met, and as soon as I'd seen her I wanted to get her in front of a camera and capture her.

Thought honestly I think she may have captured me.

**Again omg I think it's bad but whatever, feel free to bitch at me or whatever. **

**See ya sexies :3 **

**Beth xxx**


	6. Hello Cold World

_**My writers block has been driving me fucking mad, and I'm sorry. Happy New Year! Ten days too late xD but eh, I spent my night with a bunch of people dressed as Banana's sooo... **_

_**It's a little bit short, but I've been trying to overcome some block. **_

_**If you have twitter, follow me? BethThisWay I'll let you know if I get blocked again instead of leaving you guys hanging -.- **_

_**Oh! And if you know what these chapters are named after (the bands) then well done you. And would you prefer a Bellice fic next, or another Rosella? Leave me a review telling me. **_

_**Enjoy! Beth x**_

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

What is that wondrous sound you hear? Ah, that is the sound of my head repeatedly making contact with my desk. Writers block. You mofo.

I'd been sat here, now, for at least three hours, and I'm really not feeling like a writing session. But, alas, my editor called as I was making my way home from Rose's house – blush – and I was forced to pull some shit out my ass about how _great_ I'm doing on my book. I've actually already done seven chapters! Ha-no.

So now I actually have to write something. Here's what I've got;

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

Yeah nothing.

But on the bright side, Rose and I have... bonded. In more ways than one... Over pop tarts, actually, turns out that's pretty much the only thing she has in her house at the minute aside from beer. Which is pretty much the only reason I _wanted _to leave. You cannot live on pop tarts. So I came home, and sat down on my butt to write. It's just nooooottt haaaapppeeniiinng.

It's not my fault, though, when my thoughts continue to drift on back to last nights... activities. It's been a while, I'll admit, and my conquests in the bedroom are few and far between, I've gotta say that last night was _probably _the best night of my life.

And not just because I got to mix pop tarts with beer.

After about another half hour of absolutely nothing, I decided that it would probably be best to let my thoughts wander and go for a drive.

I locked up my way-too-frickin'-big house and took the Impala out onto the roads that surrounded teeny Forks. My motor wanderings took me down dirt roads and through small overgrown clearings, before leading back to the mapped roads. I drove without really knowing where it was I was going, because I didn't. Well, maybe not consciously, seeing as somehow I ended up at La Push. I didn't question myself, for fear of Gollum Bella taking an unwanted return and parked my car/sex on wheels.

I sat and watched the little rez kids run around and splash about in the waves. Pervy, right? Not really. You see, I don't think it'd be classed as perving if I kept expecting a hoard of Zombies to come hurtling out of the woods and rip the adorable little people to shreds... then for maybe, from across the beach, a slow trickle of dudes (and gals, duh) – Now re-named the Awesomes - with guns and axes to jump the dead and mow them down. The sand would be stained red, left damp and sticky. The Awesomes will have suffered casualties, though would have saved some little people and would go back to their camp in the middle of the rez and tell tales of their brawl.

_You're so shit. Words cannot even. _

_You're so fictional and a figment-of-my-imagination. Words cannot even. _

_Go lie in a hole and rethink your life choices. _

_Lol your life choices. _

I'm seriously beginning to think that Gollum Bella is a result of 25 years of no self esteem, almost no true friends and serious concern in sexuality, mental stability and whether or not I should be eating this fucking delicious Twinkie.

More times than not the answer to that final – and fatal – question is no, I shouldn't, but seriously, who can say no to deliciousness?

_Those without soul. _

I sighed, thinking about Twinkies and other yummy things, before rooting through the glove compartment and producing three mixed CD's and a notebook (with pen). I put a CD in the stereo and waited for inspiration.

Which is difficult. _Waiting _for inspiration? That's lazy. You gotta look for inspiration. Whether through music, or imagery, or friends, lovers, strangers, liars, you've got to search it out and twist what you find. Make it different, make it noticeable. And when you do, it's like a little flicker. But you grab it, and add to it and mould it till it's yours and it's something you want to hold onto forever and ever.

It's still hard though.

A chirp from my bag alerted me that I'd received a message.

_Just booked plane ticket. See you tomorrow, you sexy thing. I hope you have a room set out for me... Ali! Xxxxx_

I sighed out loud. _Why is she coming so earlyyyy?_

I huffed slightly before replying.

_I'll get right on it... and why only singular, is Kate not coming?:( Bells xxxxx_

Ali, being the keyboard warrior that she is, replied in under a minute.

_Nah, she's gotta go see her sisters up in Chicago, I think Tanya just had her seventh kid or something... She says she's sorry, if it's any consolation;)Ali xxxxx_

Ahh. Tanya Denali. She kept her last name when marrying some dude from Italy, but apparently they've been going at it like bunnies since the wedding a few years ago, and have had about half a dozen kids.

I never would. Ever.

_Yeah I'm sure she is! She's just lucky that she doesn't live close enough for babysitting duties... I think I'd shoot myself. Bells xxxxx_

And I would. I hate children and I hate people and I hate stuck up girls and I hate...

_Chirp! _

_Ah, we all know you would. You have issues when it comes to children. Anyway, how was your night? ;D Oh! Wait! Don't tell me! I want you to tell me in person so I make you go into details and see that yummy blush. Omg can't wait. Ali! Xxxxx_

Well shit...

I didn't bother replying after that, Alice has made her mind up and there's no frickin' way I was going to stop her. Especially if she was arriving _tomorrow! _

_Tell me when she gets here so I can hide behind the boxes of your embarrassing youth in the recessives of your mind. _

_Silencio strange thing. _

A tap at the window broke me from my thoughts, making me jump. When I turned to look, I was more than slightly surprised to see the face of Jake. He grinned boyishly and waved... a lot. I raised an eyebrow before slowly winding down the window.

"Hey, Bella!" His hand stopped its incessant waving and flopped limply by his side.

"Uh, hey, Jake." I replied with a notably less amount of enthusiasm. Please take a fucking hint.

"Wow. I haven't seen you down here in about ten years." He leaned against the side of my car, peering in through the window and blocking out the little sun there was.

_No. _

"Yep. Ever since that God awful bonfire party. Thanks for reminding me."

"Aw, it's not my fault I was drunk, Bells." He huffed, crossing his arms but still leaning...

"Yeah, anyway, what's up?"

_Please just go away._

"Nothing really, I just came over to talk to you 'cause I haven't seen you for a few days."

_Two days. _

"Yeah, I've just been hanging out with Rosalie, trying to get some writing done, unpacking and stuff, y'know." I nodded and he just stared.

"Rosalie?"

"Um... Yeah, why?"

"Bella, why are you hanging out with that... freak?"

"Excuse me?"

_He smells like wet dog. _

_Shut up._

"Her! She's not normal! It's not natural, they way she is, what if she tries something with you, Bella? I don't think you'd like some sketty tramp drooling all over you."

_Bitch went there. _

"_Excuse _me?" I took me seat belt and opened the door, forcing him to move away from the car. "What the hell is your problem with her?"

"She's gay, Bella, it's not natural!" the dude looked genuinely confused. Was he dropped on his head as a baby? So, recently?

"So I'm not natural, is that what you're saying, Jacob?"

"I... what?"

"Listen, Jake. We've been friends since we were kids, and now that you're saying all this stuff, I'm wondering whether or not we should just call it quits now. Because to be honest, I don't want to be friends with a judgmental twat."

_You go gurl. _

"Are you two fucking, or something?" His usual youthful features contorted to hold a deep scowl and a look of disgust.

"I... well... erm... bleeeh."

_Wondrous. _

He gasped and shoved his finger in my face. "You _are! _Bella... what? How could you do that? How could you do that to _me? _I mean... ugh! Well, if you don't want to be _friends _with me, a judgmental 'twat' - " he used quotation marks. Don't know why. It's true. " – then that's fine because I don't want to be friends with a disgusting dyke. You will have your comeuppance."

With that he turned on his heel and strutted his butt away.

_Shit. Think he'll kidnap us and perform an exorcism? _

_Shut up. I. Not us. _

I looked back to the beach, running a hand through my hair and saw a group of mothers staring hatefully at me, clutching at their little people's heads.

_Oops. _

I quickly got back in my car and made my way back home, going through what happened at the beach in my head. I can't believe Jake. I knew that he seemed kinda homophobic to Rose when I first got here, but I though his opinions would change when he realised that his best friend since nappies way gay. Even if I was only newly discovered.

Jesus. I sound like some kind of controversial fossil.

I sighed and rubbed a hand across the side of my face.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

MY phone chirped once again and I resisted the urge to just completely ignore the damn thing, but then I thought that it could be Jake apologizing.

I smiled when I saw who it really was.

_My house is quiet and cold and boring. I don't care what you're doing can I have some company please? Rose xxx_

I sent a quick reply before changing direction and heading to her house.

_I still didn't get any fucking inspiration. _


	7. Demolition Lovers

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry omg. I had science tests and a billion birthdays and no time and I've been fangirling so bad over Ashley Greene I am just dead. And sorry for all the british terms such as 'twatted' 'bloody fool' and other such yummy conundrums, (probably wrong context for such a word but it's so **_**funny.) **_

**Zelda's Hero; Paramore are my favourite band. Need I say more? **

**Lynettecullen; gotta say, I did enjoy you raping my emails! Thanks for all the feedback, it made me piss off all my friends by going GOT SIX REVIEWS TODAY BITCHEZ BE JELL. I am so sad e.e **

**And I love how everybody's hating on Jacob XD good timez ahead. **

**Anyway, enjoy this long overdue chapter, and if you have the chance, **_**watch Skateland. **_**Ashley Greene. Need I say more?**

**Beth xx**

The light from the fire gave Bella's skin a red blush across her skin as we sat watching _Skateland _in my living-room. What? Lesbians don't _just _watch gay films. This is great movie... And Ashley Greene is hot. And my days. If she played Wonder Woman, I think I may just roll over and die. It very nearly happened once before in the second Fantastic Four film. '_To quote a friend of mine, it's clobbering time.' _Yep. I saw The Light. But anyway, the film was about half way through though I couldn't really tell. I hadn't been watching it. I'd been watching Bella the whole time. Not that I need to, I could quote it from start to finish. Observe.

"Ahh, I still remember when Michelle was running around the garden naked." I quoted Brent to Bella as he and Ritchie ate crap in the Dairy Queen parking lot. "Yeah, and I still remember her running around naked in my room last night." My voice lowered slightly as I continued to quote, this time Ritchie, showing the change in character. Now if you haven't seen it, please don't picture Ashley Greene running around butt ass naked – though now you probably are? Oh well – because none of that really happens. More of a suggestion.

"How many times have you seen this film?" Bella asked me with a raised eye brow. Time to 'fess up.

"Oh, only about a billion. I love this movie." I chuckled and moved my hand to glide whispered circles on her thighs that were draped over my own. My arm tightened around her waist as she shifted her weight closer to me. I am feeling good.

"I've always thought that Ashley Greene looks a little like Alice. Who, by the way, you'll be meeting very soon." She returned her full attention back to the TV.

_Oh, okay. I hope they're not practically identical or I'm going to have a problem. _

"Alice?"

"Oh. Yeah, college buddy. I accidentally outted her, but she forgave me. I was off my face and so was she so it's all good. She's coming down tomorrow but her girlfriend Kate can't come 'cause her sister's giving birth for like the third time this month."

"Pretty active, huh?"

"That's one way of putting it."

We shared a laugh. "So, what've you told Alice about me? All good things, I hope?"

"Well duh, though I'm kinda regretting it. I have a feeling she's gonna get here and you two'll just click. You'll go _shopping..." _she visibly shuddered.

"Wait, you don't like shopping?"

"Oh, look, there's a car crash, are you _sure _you've seen this whole movie a lotta times? 'Cause I think you're missing some stuff." She started pushing playfully on the side of my face, trying to make me turn to the TV.

"As if you have some kind of aversion to shopping... You're so fucking adorable." As if to support my statement, her lips pouted and a small crease formed between her eye brows.

"_Yeah I drink juice when I'm killing 'cause it's fuckin' delicious." _ Bella quickly scrambled for her phone that was vibrating – ha – obnoxiously on my coffee table.

"Hello?" A wild squeal responded to Bella's greeting and she cringed.

"_Alice." _She mouthed to me, before answering her... war cry. "Whassup, Tink?"

"_Omigod I just booked my plane tickets omigod I'll be there tomorrow at about 7 good Lord I cannot wait to see you!" _She was so loud I could hear her myself! Maybe I'll need to pixie-proof my house...

"And I can't wait to see _you, _even if it's only been about a week since I last saw you."

"_Shut up. You're my fucking best friend and without Kate here I'm fucking bored. Oh my fuck words cannot even." _She gave a huff and an adorable whine.

"Alice... Have you been eating blackcurrant liquorice again?"

Her question was met with silence. "Alice!" she sounded like a berating mother... "Do you have any idea how much sugar that stuff has in it? No wonder you're off the walls!"

"_Trust me, Momma Bear; I am perfectly aware of how much sugar those purple drops of heaven contain." _ The pitch of her voice lowered to a husky level and I wondered about this girl's mental stability. Bella turned to me and we both raised an eyebrow in sync.

"Ok... Well, I'm gonna go..."

"_What? Why? When I call we talk for ages. Who's there? Charrrliieeeeee is that youuu?" _

"It's not Charlie..."

Alice screamed this time. _"OMIGOD. It's that girl isn't it?"_

"No! It's, uh - "

"Hey, Alice!"

Couldn't fucking help myself.

"_Omigoooood hey, Rosie!" _

_Rosie? Da fuq?_

"Hey, Alice." I repeated.

"_Hey, Rosiiieeeee!" _

"Okay, okay, we've established that I'm with _Rosie." _Bella grinned at me as she put the phone on speaker, not that it was really needed... "But I really do think we should be going, Alice, I'm genuinely worried about what you'll say when you're so fucking hyper."

"_I am no such thing! And you know I never would. Not like that time you got absolutely twatted down at Breaking Dawn and decided to try pole dancing on the banister. All the while telling all those guys the amount of times you've heard me singing in the shower."_

I burst out laughing, the image, oh Lord...

"Alice!" Bella whined, indignant.

_This is brilliant. _

"_What? I didn't do anything!" _

"Bullshit. Now I want you to go."

"_Never." _

"Ali..."

"_Oh my God I hate it when you call me that it's too cute. Okay... SEE YOU LATER!" _Her over-active hyper high pitched voice cut off and we were left in silence.

"Wow..." I said and Bella groaned.

"I know. She's like a hurricane of fairy dust a unicorn jizz." She buried her face in the nape of my neck and made a 'uuggggghhhhh' noise. N'aww.

"Unicorn jizz? Wow. Does she vomit rainbows, too?"

"I don't want to find out." She answered, though her voice was slightly muffled by my hair. /she shuffled slightly and pressed herself more firmly against me. "Do you wanna finish watching this or...?"

"Or...?" I knew what she was suggesting. I just wanted her to say it.

"Wanna go make some unicorn jizz?"

Oh. I guess she could say that too...

"Yeah okay then." She giggled like some kind of nymph and clutched my hand, already dragging me up the stairs.

_X/~/X_

Bella and I have approximately two hours before we have to go get Alice, and what better way to spend the time than to show her my meadow?

"Please, please, don't ever let go of me I am mentally incapacitated in the area of hand eye coordination." Bella flapped her hands around her face at the blindfold hindering her sight. "I cannot even begin to count the number of times I've been in hospital for falling or tripping to tumbling or diving, and if you put me in there again I'm gonna smack you so hard!"

"I won't let you fall, shut your muffin hole."

"That has so many hidden meanings..."

"Silencio!"

Fortunately for the both of us, I am very observant and have _excellent _hand eye coordination, and so managed to stop her from falling over a good seven times. And each time I very nearly peed myself 'cause I was giggling so much.

Sigh what does she do to me?

I trailed behind her on the barely-there path, giddy with what was to come. What if she doesn't like it, though? What if she thinks I'm a total weirdo for bringing her to – what essentially is – a field? What the fuck?

Oh shit.

I can see the meadow. Oh my God what if she hates it oh God this is awful. Hyperventilating! Hyperventilating! Hyperventilating!

We stepped through the last remaining trees and into the clearing. Now, remember when I mentioned the picture I took here? Yeah?

It rained last night.

And it's sunny today.

I gently untied Bella's blindfold, not wanting to snag any of her silky hair. "Okay," I whispered, "You can open your eyes now." I let the fabric fall and stepped back a few steps to give her space. I don't know why, I just felt like I should.

Bella stood there for a minute. Taking in her surroundings, I assume, before she started to tentatively lay her feet in a sequence of steps that left her situated in the middle of the meadow, gazing around her in wonder.

_Wow._

The grass was – obviously, in the wild here, folks – uncut, and brushed against her thighs and the glistening dew sparkled like rays of her soul, bouncing off her flawless skin like priceless gems.

_She's actually gorgeous. _

She span around like a teeny ballerina and met my gaze with a dazzling smile, and held out her hand.

_Come here. _

Fuck yes.

I made my way towards her mentally reminding myself that _we can't do anything getting Alice in two hours yep two hours. What can we do in two hours? No. No. Getting Alice in two hours. Think of Alice. But she looks like Ashleeeeeyyy. Silencio!_

Gah. My mental stability has notably diminished since meeting a certain brunette. Sigh.

I got to her and quickly snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her in close to me. I ran my nose along her jaw line and planted a kiss behind her ear. She wound her arms around my neck and return the favour, I hummed in response.

"How did you find this place, Rose, it's _amazing." _She whispered in my ear, her breath fanning across my skin. Goosebumps.

"I found it while taking pictures when I moved here. You like it?"

"I love it."

My lips touched hers and she seemed to respond to my advances. My hand went to her side, pulling her closer to me. I could almost taste last night's rain on her skin. Don't even ask me how just shush. She moaned into my mouth, moving her hand to my face and setting my mind on fire, just thinking about her. She's got to be the single most amazing person I've ever met, and we only found each other a few days ago. And that's what it's like.

We _found _each other. Like I've been blundering through my wasted existence in a tiny town on an overcast coast with nothing to pass my time other than a range of cameras and my own personal hate crew. Like I was literally the only thing in the Goddamn world without 'The Plan' from Him (even if He isn't meant to like us party animals) and I was one of those bitchy people Jeremy McKinnon can't stop bitching about in his songs. And then she bounded in like a shot off a gun exploding my simple life into a billion sparks of brilliance. She is every spark. She is every single detail in every picture that makes it different from all the rest. She makes my own personal hate crew worth it, and she makes my meagre existence bearable just so long as I'm able to spend five minutes listening to her whine about Alice.

She is so fucking different.

I pulled back only marginally to allow some kind of breathing space between us, after being knocked with my epiphany.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit fuck shit fuck shiiiit._

"You okay, Rosie?" her little brown eyes bored into me with such depth I needed a second to myself.

_She called me Rosie. _

_Momma used to call me Rosie. _

_Fuck she's adorable. I don't even care. _

"Yeah, everything's fine." I smiled and kissed her again, shorter this time. "Maybe we should get going?"

"Why, what time is it?"

"I have no idea but knowing us we've probably been stood here making out for a good while."

"While this is true..."

"...We will not be continuing. We need to go get Alice."

She pouted and tried to give me 'the look', which I artfully resisted.

"Fine." She huffed and removed her arms from my neck and took off...

... in the wrong direction.

"Uh, Bella?"

She span around.

"Yes dearest?"

I silently cocked my thumb behind me, and she immediately spun on her heel heading in the opposite direction. The right direction. I chuckled as I followed her close behind, making sure she didn't trip over air. She still did.

The woods dropped back onto La Push and the waves were especially choppy today, I'd already taken some photo's of the surfers today when we got here, so I didn't feel the almost orgasmic itch to grab my camera.

Or someone's boob...

As we made our way back to the car, my foot lurched and I only just caught myself from faceplanting into the sand. Yum. "Oh, shit my shoe lace is undone, I'll catch you up." I told her as I shuffled onto my butt and retied my shoes. Mofo's.

To say I wasn't exactly please with the scene I caught up to, would be a more than dramatic understatement. I've never liked Jacob Black, but I've always wanted to lop off his teeny appendage with a blunt knife. Sick much? I fucking hate him. And the scene I arrive to was of my girlfriend – woooowww – slapping the shit out of him. Awesome as it was, nobody slaps someone for no reason. Well, nobody normal. Well...

"Hey, what's going on?" I stormed over to them.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Jacob asked through his protective wall of hench arms.

"I _told _you she was with me, you bloody idiot, but you still felt the need to keep fucking talking please shut the fuck up." She emphasized the final words with well placed smacks to his back and head.

"Whoa fill me in." I am so confused.

"Piss off."

"Shut up. I got to the car and I was waiting for you and then Royal Ass here appeared and was all 'hey baaabe we're meant to be together I forgive you for being gay you just need a decent cock to help you!' I mean seriously!"

It was only now that I noticed the pungent stench of alcohol emitting from the male. He was absolutely twatted. How gross. He's annoying.

"Listen, dude," I removed him from Bella's reach, better save him some pain. His head'll be bangin' tomorrow. "Here's a little thing about lesbians. They don't _like _cock. It's not that they haven't had any _good _cock, because trust me _I _have, but it's just that we don't like them. Or men, in that way. Now, you are just making yourself a billion times less attractive by throwing yourself at my girlfriend over there, and you're a pretty decent lookin' guy. So piss off, and find someone elses leg to hump." With that I promptly let go of him and he collapsed on his butt staring up at me hopelessly.

"You can't have her you filthy dyke!" he tried, and failed, to take a swipe at me. Please note that he was sat on his butt and completely intoxicated where I was stood up and peed off. "I'll kill you if I have to!"

"Oh shut up you." I nudged him with my toe and he fell flat on his back. When I turned back to my car, Bella looked less pissed off, but still notably annoyed. Mother fucker. As we walked away I heard him call after us, his words slurred by alcohol. "Fuck you, Bella! I can't wait for you to come crawling back when that hoe ditches you! Just you wait!"

Bastard.

_X/~/X_

"Can you read any of that? It's jibberish to me." I stared blankly at the giant screen in the Arrivals room.

"Yes. Her flight has just arrived it'll be about fifteen minutes now." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I don't know what it is about airports, but they make my knees feel stiff and jerky and my teeth chatter as if standing in three feet snow.

And coffee shops are weird in airports, I don't like them and their coffee tastes weird. Weird.

"Hey, Rose?" Bella asked, staring down to the bottom of her mug.

"Yep?"

"Did you mean what you said to Jacob?"

"I said a lot to Jacob, babe."

"Yeah but did you mean what you said about me being your girlfriend?" she gradually got quieter till I had to strain to hear her. And then I was confused.

"'Course I did, why?" I frowned.

"I dunno, I just think that you were just saying that 'cause we only met like three days ago or something I forget." The way she sounded so insecure and shy made me see that this was important to her, and that I needed to console her.

"Hey, listen. This is just the same as any other relationship I've been in. Just because it's stupidly _fast, _and that people probably think we're stupid, doesn't mean I think they're right. I like you a lot more than I've liked anyone and I'm not setting this down as a silly fling that'll be over next week. Why do you think I wanted to take your picture? Because I think you're gorgeous. Why am I still talking to you after taking your picture? Because I think you're amazing. And don't listen to a God damn thing that shit head Black says, he hasn't got a clue." I reached across the tiny table and untangled her hand from her coffee mug and gave it a reassuring tug into my grasp.

"Aww you guys are _adorable!" _we both turned our heads toward the offending pixie. "Omigod hi I'm Alice this is going to be so _fun!" _

Oh my God.

**TELL ME YO' FEELINGS BABIES. TELL ME YO' FEELINGS. LITTLE BUTTON, CLICK, LITTLE BUTTONS, TAP, GO GO GO GO GO GO. **


	8. Booooom, Blast & Ruin

**Awkward moment when I gain no further followers on twitter or tumblr... Oh well, I'm used to having so few *cries* Thanks again for the reviews, I'm pretty sure that we're drawing to a close on our little escapade, so enjoy it while thee can lass, aye? Ah cannae seh how much ma wee heart beats for these lassie's. **

**Sorry, I just **_**lerve **_**writing in a Scottish accent, it makes me jizz. **

**Oh, and, if ye laike Bellice, stick us on Author Alert, writing one now aye ;)**

Thunder clapped dramatically overhead, lightning lit up the sky as Rose, Alice and I made our way home from the airport. Music played softly from the stereo as we caught up and – in Ali and Rose's case – got to know each other.

I can't tell you how relieved I was when it became clear that the two would get along like a house on fire, though I didn't really know that the fire would spread to every other house on the block...

"Yes! Yes we _have _to go shopping soon! Tell me, is Bella still wearing those _God awful _Chuck Taylors? Ugh, we have to get her some heels..." You can guess who that is.

"Yeah, but I like them, they suit her." Rose smiled and reached for my hand.

"Oh? And what's that meant to mean?" I raised an eyebrow as Alice began to laugh from the back seat.

"Well... Erm... What I _mean _is, erm... Well, I'm the kind of woman who'd prefer to see her girl dressed in sweats and a _pair of Chucks_ than some Jimmy Choos and seven inches of make-up." She shrugged, playing down the fact that she was obviously proud of getting herself out of that one.

Lolno.

"What's wrong with Jimmy Choos?" Alice screamed.

Haaaaa.

Rose spluttered looking for an escape. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong with Jimmy's! How did this conversation turn into kill-Rosalie-time." Her shoulders sagged and I felt a moment of sympathy.

"N'aww baby." She turned and pouted at me as I cooed and rubbed her shoulder a little too roughly.

_Mwahahahaa. _

"Don't you coo at her, traitor. She insulted Jimmy's." Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"She didn't mean it. You're being daft. Rose, _I _didn't mean it, I was just messing. Let's forget about this idiocy and eat lots of ice cream and order take-out from three different restaurants like the big ass fat pigs that we are 'cause being stick skinny is just _gross_."

"I'm in." Rose said immediately.

"I'm only in if we get to watch movies."

I sighed at my best friend before agreeing, and we spent a few minutes in silence staring out the windows.

Then Alice giggled.

Rose shook.

And I couldn't fucking help myself.

Within seconds we were all in tears over the ludicrously daft mini argument. And we laughed and giggled and in one case snorted our way all back to my house.

"Oh Holy shit, Bells you live in a mansion! I had no idea the last project paid out so well!" Alice stared with her mouth agape as Rose pulled up as close as possible to the front door. She'd had a similar reaction when she came over yesterday to pick me up, so she laughed at Ali's reaction just like I did.

"Yep, seems I'm very skilled in the ways of words." I winked at her, as we all got out the car.

"Have you started on the next one yet?"

"I've tried..."

"Tried to do what?" Rose asked as she grabbed Ali's bags from the boot and dragged them through my now open front door.

"Write." I replied cagily. I'm not really one to discuss my writing until it's almost finished, and I haven't even started yet.

~blergh yo~

"_What's going on, here?" _

"_Something you wouldn't recognise. It's called _love."

"Ugh. Spirited Away is such a good movie, but No-Face makes me want to cry in a hole. Why does he eat people?" Alice groaned and hid behind a pillow. We were sat in my living room surrounded by plates of fatty food – including popcorn. I was snuggled up with Rose, and Alice was on the other end of the sofa.

"I don't know. He creeps me out, too. I first watched this when I was, like, eight and I didn't watch it again till I was fourteen. Scared the mofo'in shit outta me." I replied.

"The mofo'in shit?" Rose giggled from behind me; I elbowed her in the gut. "Ooft."

"Yeah, I was eight. Shut up and watch the movie."

"And why does Chihiro keep trusting him? He eats people Goddamn it! No! He's not going on the train with you! Oh. Fine. I _hope_ you get eaten."

"No you don't, Alice. Chihiro's just like you."

"Like shit she is."

"Puh-lease, did you see how fast she was eating that dumpling Lin gave her? You in a nutshell, bro."

"Don't call me bro. And are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm saying that you eat like a pig."

"Bullshit."

"Guys. I wanna watch this movie." Rose returned my earlier gut jab.

"Ooft."

Alice giggled at us and we stayed in silence for the remainder of the film.

Just kidding.

"I dunno if I prefer Zaniba or Ubaba..." Alice mused.

"Same. Zaniba is just hardcore, but sometimes I feel kinda sorry for Ubaba." I agreed.

"They have stupid names." Said Rose. Alice and I sighed. She has no appreciation for Anime. Alice through a handful of popcorn at her, and she caught some in her mouth. "Cheers, babe."

"Shut up, bimbo."

"Quiet, pixie."

"It's so good to have bonding time with my best friend and my girlfriend." I sighed.

"How about bondage?" Alice chuckled.

"Fuck no; you get far too into shit."

"It could be fuuuun?" Rose chimed in.

"Find somewhere else to sex it up; I'd much prefer ice cream."

"Sex and food, I like it."

"You're not getting involved, Alice!"

"Oh, so we're doing it now?"

"Everybody shut up!"

I turned back to the TV just as Chihiro was getting back into the car with her parents and driving off to her new home. We'd missed the end of the movie. Sigh.

"So... What now?" non of us moved to change the disc.

"I think now we have to talk..." Alice stared numbly at the screen, unblinking.

"About what?" Rose shifted behind me as she spoke.

"I have no idea." I too, stared blankly at the TV. "I always feel sluggish after watching this movie."

"Same." Replied Alice.

Rose reached for the remote on the coffee table, and switched the TV back to normal and we sat and watched shit for a while. After the third episode of _Friends _had finished, we cracked open the booze.

Five bottles of wine later...

"And then... and then... oh... and then, you picked up the hamster... and it bit you... so you dropped it... and it _farted." _

"_Oh my God _yeah! And it _stank." _

"Then your dad came in and he wriggled his nose making his moustache wobble and he was like 'have you farted, Bella' and he looked so thoroughly disgusted it was the funniest thing." Alice gushed in one go.

"Oh but it was funnier when we were on our way to that gay pride thing as we passed 'Dyke Street'. Everyone was looking at us weird when we were laughing, do you remember?"

"Oh my God _yes." _

"Wait, what, Dyke Street? Seriously?" Rose asked from across the room, we'd all drifted to different areas in our intoxicated state.

"Yes oh God it was so funny." Alice wildly gestured with her hand, almost spilling her wine on my carpet. Her _red _wine. "I think I died that day. And then there were those dudes going around with their butts hanging out, and a drag queen singing on the stage and – OH. Angela was all 'oh my God that's not her singing is it?' and we were both like 'THAT'S A FUCKING MAN.' Oh, _God." _

We burst into giggled again reminiscing about our youth. We were wild. Just kidding. Going to gay pride was a total fluke; we didn't know it was on but heard people talking about it – hano. There were drag queens _everywhere_ – and decided to give it a go. Turned out to be the most fun we'd pretty much ever had. Till college... but still. LGBT pride yaay!

"_Yeah, I drink juice when I'm killing 'cause it's fucking delicious!" _

I grabbed my phone from the coffee table before it made annoying noises and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Bells." _

"Bellaaa oh my God put your clothes back on, you silly slut!" Alice.

"_Is that Alice?" _

"Yes, Dad. That's Alice."

"Hey, Charlie!"

"Does she have a thing about yelling down the phone?" Rose gestured to the Pixie with her bottle of beer.

"Yup. What's up, Dad?"

"_Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering why I haven't seen you since you got here. I want you to come over tomorrow. And bring Rosalie." _

"Pshhh um ah oh, erm what?" I spluttered. Rosalie? Who? What? Father? Spawn of Satan? Pukeko?

"_Yeah, Billy came over earlier with Jake and they... were kinda crude. Are you really gay, Bella? Actually, no. I don't want to have this conversation over the phone, just be at mine for lunch tomorrow?"_

"Uh, yeah okay." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"_And make sure Rosalie doesn't chicken out, I want her there too. Don't be scared I'm not gonna call Father Michael and have him perform an exorcism, I just wanna talk, Bells." _

"Okay, Dad see you tomorrow."

"_Bye, Bells. Love you." _

"Love you, too." I threw it back on the table.

"What's up?" Rose asked from the sofa.

"You're meeting my dad tomorrow."

She twitched.

~NOMMEH~

After a few more hours of drinking, we all went to bed. Alice in the guest room and Rose in the room opposite mine... For about five minutes and then she was with me yo. I've never actually been in a relationship with someone who's held me all night. I can cross it off my bucket list now, I guess.

The next morning we all conversed in the kitchen nursing hangovers and cups of coffee. Rose was prepping herself for meeting my dad, clearly not expecting it to go well, but she managed a giggle when I put a plate of chocolate pop tarts and a bottle of beer in front of her.

Beer is the cure for all hangovers.

Well, that or lemonade.

_Gollum Bella laikez lemonade she does. _

_Shut up oh my God. _

Alice had decided that she'd spend today going around and catching up with people from our childhood, Angela, for example. We were always together as kids, but drifted away from Angie when Alice and I went to College, and Angela went abroad for a few years.

"Bells! For a minute there I was worried you weren't going to come."

Ohyeah now we're at Dad's.

"Oh of course not. Why on earth wouldn't I turn up at my Dad's house after he invites me after finding out his only daughter's a lesbian. Ha."

I didn't really say that.

"Well, we're here now, right?" He grinned and stepped to the side, allowing us through the door. I lead Rose in through to the living room, where dad – oh good God – had left bowls of food on the table. Sweet baby Jesus, it's like family night with Aunt Glenda all over again. Shudder.

The TV was on, albeit on a low volume and the lights were kinda dimmed.

"I'm sure your dad's awesome, but I'm getting the feeling he's gonna ask us to make out, Bella." Rose glanced around the room warily.

"I hate to say it but I kinda agree." I quickly turned up the volume on the TV and increased the lighting. No way was there gonna be a mood for this meeting.

"Hey I got some b- oh. I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't worried about me freaking out." He sheepishly put the sixpack next to the bowls on the table.

"Sorry, Dad but the only thing you were achieving through that was making you look like a sleazy sugar daddy."

"Sorry, Bells. But hey, sit down and tell me everything that Jake was bullshitting about."

Ok. The lowdown.

Jacob asshole Black seems to think that I've become scared by my uncontrollable feelings for him, and so, I have decided to rebel against God's wishes and partake in a sinful homosexual relationship. Naturally. As well as this, he thinks that Dad needs to take the situation into his own hands a arrest Rosalie on the grounds of her being gay.

Erm...

The thing that concerns me?

The fact that Jake has already threatened to kill Rose once already – though we all know that that's as likely to happen as it is for Pluto to be renamed a planet _those fuckers – _and did it again with Billy to my Dad. Who is the Chief of Police... Are you stupid, dude? Well, if he's mad, he could actually do it...

Am I worried?

Slightly. I'm not going to say anything, 'cause I look like a looney but the second Dad starts getting concerned, I'll voice my opinions and we'll deal with it, but right now, it's just me, my girlfriend, and my dad watching the baseball.

You know, you'd think that my Dad'd be really tense, what with Rose being here. But actually... he's cracking _jokes. _And they're _funny. _I mean, shit, when did my Dad become a social God? He's meant to be like me – awkward reject – not some kind of lesbian lady's man.

My life as I know it; is being turned on its axes.

But I love it.

I watched as Rose laughed at one of his jokes and reached for my hand grasping it in her own as she continued to chuckle heartily. Everything about her is just... asdfghjkl... yeah. I just... I don't understand why someone so fucking brilliant is wasting her time on someone like me. Don't get me wrong though, I totally appreciate all the frickin' time she spends on me – which so far has been _a lot _– and I don't think I can identify any other place I'd rather be when I'm with her, but I feel like I don't _deserve _her.

Do I deserve her?

_Who gives a fuck? She's mine. _

**Please leave me love duck faced bitches make me wanna jump in front of a bus *duck face* **

**Keep or delite bbz? 100% reel! 2K3x3+3 xoxoxox **


	9. Caught Like A Fly

**This chapter is also written in Bella's pov, as well as the last one and doesn't alternate like all the previous ones. Purely because I completely forgot, started writing it in her pov and I'm far too fucking lazy to change it. **

**Also, I really lost myself near the end, I kinda babble BUT BICYCLE, IF YOU'RE READIN THIS, YOU SHOULD READ THE END 'KAY? XX**

**Enjoy, Beth xxx**

"Pass the malted moo's."

"Fucking no."

"Please? I can't move."

"Bollocks. You can move fine."

"... Okay fine, but pass them to meeee."

"No."

"Why? I want them. And you ate all the fucking oreo's."

"I'm not passing you them because that's not their fucking name. Have a garibaldi."

"I don't want a fucking garibaldi. They're nasty."

"Are they fucksplash. They're fucking A."

"Pass the malted moo's!"

"They're called fucking malted milks I mean Jesus is it so difficult to call them by their name? If you started calling me Primrose I think I'd have to shoot you."

"Jesus woman calm down, my mother was a free spirit, I was called 'small-ish thing' till I was thirteen."

"You're still a small-ish thing."

"If I were a male I'd be extremely insulted."

"If you were a male you wouldn't be my girlfriend."

"Probably because I'd be a male."

We giggled for a minute.

We were lying upside down on the sofa in my living room trying to determine if Disney is still as affective if watched upside down.

Results; inconclusive.

Affect on us; ludicrous.

"Seriously though. Pass them."

"Oh my God you're so lazy." Rose huffed and stretched out to the coffee table and grabbed the biscuits. "I hope you choke on them."

"Ah, but if I choke on them," I popped on in my mouth and chewed "Then you would never again enjoy the fruits of... erm..."

"Your cat?"

"Oui! Thine cat."

I nodded and popped another biscuit in my mouth. She stared across the space at me with her mouth slightly agape and a 'what the fuck' face.

"You're absolutely bonkers, do you know that?"

"Babe I'm not being funny but if I was a boring fuck like Paul from the Rez I don't think you'd be shagging me."

"Babe I'm not being funny but if you were Paul from the Rez I wouldn't be shagging you because you would be Paul from the Rez."

"Is it because I would be a male?"

"I think it is, honey."

We stayed in all day watching shitty movies and pigging out. We haven't had a let's-cuddle-on-the-sofa-like-those-sickly-sweet-couples day yet, and it was a long time coming. Probably the best day of my life.

.

I was pushed against the wall again with Rose's tongue deep in my mouth and her hands pulling at the zip of my hoodie. She yanked it open and reached under my top, her fingers seeking out contact with the flesh of my belly. There was a ragged urgency to her actions, but I found myself getting turned on by how desperate she was to get at me. I felt the warmth of the moisture pooling in my knickers, as she squeezed my hardening nipples through the fabric of my bra and drank me in with her hungry kisses. Her hips were grinding furiously against me, and I knew I wasn't getting out of this garden before her hands had been down my pants. Not that I cared, I wanted her to fuck me up against this wall. All my earlier anxieties were lost in this fabulous bubble of lust. Once again, I abandoned myself to it. There was no outside fucking world. There was no pressure, no secrets and no bullshit. Only me and my honey in this crucible of furious muscular desire. She kept on kissing me as she fumbled impatiently with the buckle of my belt and the buttons on my baggy combats, effectively pinning me to the wall with her mouth.

"Ooer, hello there." I sniggered, as she tore away from me for a moment to look at her target.

I got no answer as she finally defeated my trousers and plunged her hand straight down my pants, swearing with delight at the wetness she found there.

"Is going to hell a bad thing," she asked, thrusting herself inside me. "If we enjoy doing it?"

"Oh fuck no," I gasped as she grabbed my hair and began pushing in and out of me. She was using the full weight of her body to force herself deeper inside me. I was being taken without a shadow of a doubt. She was sucking and biting at my neck, and I knew she was marking me, but it felt fucking phenomenal. I bucked my hips hard against her, loving the feeling of her fingers in me. It was rough and it was dirty, but I couldn't get enough. I had never let anyone fuck me like this before, but her aggression only made me want her more. I was moaning and swearing and offering protestations to God, little caring if any passersby could hear me. The only time I was silenced was when Rose made me shut up with her filthy volatile kisses, and even then I had to groan into her mouth, which only made her fuck me harder, and me fall even more helplessly into her hands.

"If we get arrested by my dad for this," I managed to get out, "I swear to God I'm blaming you. Paul from the Rez."

"Silencio."

She looked at me with pure fire in her eyes. Who would have known that my adorable little camera geek was such a sex fiend? I even began to wonder if she was some kind of secret agent or superhero, and the mild mannered photographer was merely her secret identity, because the things she was doing to me were beyond my experience. This violent, carefree, animal sex was new and glorious, and I had only ever experienced this kind of rush on the wave. My fists balled up into the fabric of her clothes as I screamed my way through an orgasm of epic proportions, my body banging back and forth against the brick as my lover consumed me without mercy.

If you had seen us going at it like banshees, I guess you would never have described it as beautiful, but that's what it was. It was the most beautiful feeling on earth. We clung silently to each other for what seemed like an age after I had finally come down, clutching great grasping lungfuls of air to ourselves as we recovered. I loved the way she always stayed inside me, keeping the connection as though she was mentally recording the moment for posterity, cataloguing every last detail of the encounter with that rich photographic memory of hers. By the time she had finally pulled out of me, all trace of her aggression had gone, and she kissed me tenderly, and stroked my cheek. But when she looked into my eyes, the intensity remained. Much as though I had loved every minute of what she had done to me, I realised it hadn't come from nowhere. It hadn't been about loving and sharing, it had been about ownership. That wonderful aggression had been driven by something and I needed to find out what. Things were indeed upside down, and instead of being relieved that I had avoided her questions, she had only left me with questions of my own.

"I think I just inspiration." I breathed out when I'd caught my breath.

She frowned, "For what?"

"Writing."

.

"To high school delinquents and late sexual bloomers."

Our glasses all came together with a resounding _clunk _and we proceeded to take long draughts from our pints. It was me, Rose, Alice, Angela, Ben and Jess catching up at The Den, pretty much the only bar in the whole of Forks.

Well, it _is _the only bar in the whole of Forks.

Fucking dim.

"Amen." They replied after returning their drinks to the table.

"So, Ben, long time no see." Alice nodded with me and we wiggled our eyebrows at the now blushing man. "What've you been up to?" The small girl asked him conspiratorially, pointedly looking at Angela who hid behind her fringe.

"I did a lot of chasing." He puffed his chest out and smiled smugly.

"Chasing, eh?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of chasing?"

"The kind where I run out into the middle of the street holding onto my nads in just my socks."

"How did that go for you?"

"Almost got frost bite."

We all winced.

"Did you get your prize?" Alice leaned forward right into his personal space as she asked it, Jess snorted rather disgustingly from my left.

"I did." I grinned and kissed Angela on the cheek.

Yuck.

"Okay I'm bored now." I stuck my hand in the bowl of peanuts on the table and shoved a handful in my mouth.

"Did you know that those peanuts could contain the residue of 5 people's urine?" Tinkerbelle smiled sickeningly at me. I spat them out.

"Well I ain't kissing you unless you get some mouthwash." Rose said dryly from my right.

"That's disgusting, Bella, why would you eat peoples wee?" Jess questioned from my left.

Ben and Angela laughed from across the table.

"Well I didn't wake up this morning and decide to eat piss, Jess." Eye roll.

"You might have done."

"Why the fuck would I?"

"Pussy."

"Piss and pussy are two completely different things."

"Yes but they're from the same _area." _She whispered, almost as if she were afraid someone would hear her.

I stared at her for a beat.

"Oh my God." Rose breathed. "I thought people were _lying _when they said you were a genuine bimbo."

I choked.

"I'm sorry?" Jess frowned and placed a hand on her heart, indignant.

"I don't even know. What are you? Are you from space?"

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?" _

Oh God I think I may pee myself.

"Are you feeling quite alright?" Rose asked, reaching around me to place her hand on Jess' shoulder.

"I'm fine." She squinted unattractively at the natural – and far better looking – blonde.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what this is, but please stop before I _die." _Alice squealed.

"I concur." I replied.

"I object!" Shouted Angela, clicking on instantly.

"_I shat an object!" _We yelled out and thumped our hands on the table in quick succession.

Back story of this is;

We were in an English class, and our assignment had been to plan out a court scene concerning the Montague's and the Capulet's. We'd literally spent the entire lesson pratting about, well, I was actually trying to do work while the others were playing slaps, smacking each other with books and flicking through the dictionary, finding a random word and attaching it to one of us.

"Angela is... Genetically modified."

"Alice is... Spinach."

"Ben is... Milligram."

"Tyler is... lost, ha!"

"Bella is... Switzerland... Well that's a load of bollocks, opinionated hoe bag."

When our darling teacher had arrived, they magically bullshat their way through the entire scene. It was quite amazing really, the way they managed to pull themselves together under the most pressure they could have experienced that day.

Unfortunately, when it was my turn to speak, they were hitting each other with books again behind her back, so I started pissing myself. Obviously I was the only one to fuck it up so I got a tongue lashing by Miss Evans, got called 'madam' and was threatened with seating movement.

As she left I'd said "You're all a load of bollocks, thanks for that."

Alice had replied "I concur."

Angela said "I object."

And this total random girl called Tatty who'd joined our group at the last minute blurted out with "I shat an object!"

It's stuck ever since, and it was literally the most hysterical thing that happened that week.

What. Did you expect me to say ever? Please, we're the people who can find the feeling of wearing shoes so funny we almost piss ourselves. Lying on the floor talking about "Who's the village bike?"

"Well it's obviously Alex Gaskarth." And spending the next 20 minutes imagining Alex Gaskarth as a bike. We're the people who make fake facebook pages of two headed llamas based on band members, and then post random shit on supermarkets' facebook walls and get blocked because we send them inappropriate songs.

We're the people who sing songs at four AM because we're bored. We draw facial hair on our faces with eyeliner then dress in drag and take photo's. We skype each other just to sit there playing games on our phones when really we're meant to be revising for that fucking massive chemistry test on Monday. We sit in a circle on the kitchen floor eating micro waved meals and discuss the necessity of feet because Angela doesn't like them.

For as long as I can remember it's been me, Alice and Angela. We always knew Angie'd get with Ben 'cause he'd been following her around like a lost puppy since he was 14. And then Alice had Kate because I'm awesome. Which made us a fivesome, now that I had Rose, we were a mostly gay sixsome. Our relationships revolve around throwing shoes at each other, calling each other fat, ugly, stupid, retarded, crimes against nature, laughing when one of us fell over, not bothering to help them up because that'd be too easy. We were called a lesbian threesome, so when the bitches walked passed we played it up for them.

It was this meet up with everyone that made me realise, if I died tomorrow, I'd die so fucking happy. I'd die the happiest woman alive, surrounded by my best friends and the people that I love, in my hometown with beautiful scenery even if it is fucking dismal. It helped remind me that they'd be there for me no matter what fucking happened, and the feeling's mutual. It also made me feel like Rose had somehow been included in that deal. It's all really special.

Just cut Jess out the picture and I'd have my ideal evening. I don't even know why she's fucking here I mean what seriously.

Still, never been happier.

Nope, never.

**I have absolutely no idea why this chapter went the way it did. I really don't, I think it has something to do with the stuff that's been happening around me at the minute, idek. Threw you some fun stuff in the middle there, tell me if you enjoyed it ;) **

**If **_**you **_**know why this went the way it did. Y'know, **_**you**_**. Then you gotta know that what was said is true, yep? I loves you very much my perf bicycle you surpass even the Portuguese girl right now, that's how much you mean to me ;) Love ya x**


End file.
